À la poursuite de son destin
by Lilylilas
Summary: Estel et Naomie sont enfin ensembles sur la Perle. Ensemble, elles viveront des aventures inoubliables, parfois bonne, parfois tristes. De leurs retrouvailles sur la Perle jusqu'à leur morts unie par le destin. Suite Semblable et différente, FIC TERMIN
1. Default Chapter

À LA POURSUITE DE SON DESTIN  
  
Disclamer: Ceci est la suite de Si différentes, Si semblables. Donc pour ceux qui ne l'on pas lu, vous risquez de ne rien comprendre, alors aller lire l'autre fic avant celle-ci. Apart ça, le début comment un mois après que Estel et Naomie(qui m'appartiennent, alors pas touche!!) soient retourner sur la Perle Noire avec Will, Jonathan, Daniel et François(les trois derniers sont aussi à moi). Alors bonne lecture!!!  
  
Prologue: Un mois trop court  
  
Naomie dormait tranquillement dans sa cabine...Enfin, c'était aussi la cabine d'Estel, car à cause du manque de place, elle a dû faire de la place et acceuillir une pensionnaire, mais ça ne lui dérangeait pas. Estel, qui était comme sa soeur, était la colocataire parfait. Ordonnée, elle ne prennait pas trop de place et elle était discrete, sauf quand ça concernait sa relation avec son beau et sexy grand frère. Dans ces cas là, Naomie devait tout déballer, sinon, elle avait Estel sur le dos, jusqu'à ce qu'elle crache le morceau.  
  
Mais Naomie n'était pas la seule à la considérer comme sa soeur. Ceux qui ne les connaissaient pas, au premier regard, croyaient qu'elle et Estel étaient des soeurs jumelles. Le destin a voulu qu'elles se ressemblent beaucoup, mais là où le destin à frappé fort, c'était quand elles ont appris qu'elles étaient les filles de Jack Sparow et Will Turner. Et, comme leur père, elles sont devenues de très grandes amies.  
  
Toujours endormie, Naomie sentit qu'on la seccouait. Elle grogna et consentit à ouvrit les yeux. C'était Estel.  
  
- Debout Nao, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer, murmura précipitament Estel.  
  
- Mais le soleil est même pas encore levé, marmonna cette dernière, mécontente.  
  
- Allez, la pressa Estel.  
  
Abandonnant, car elle était trop fatiguée pour riposter, Naomie s'habilla et sortit de la cabine, pousser par Estel. La jeune Turner la fit monter sur le mat de la Perle. Rendues en haut, où Daniel les attendait déjà, les trois assistèrent à un magnifique levé de soleil. Naomie sourit, devant l'air admiratif de ses amis. Certes, le levé de soleil était impressionnant, mais après avoir vécu 16 ans sur un bateau, les levés de soleils, on en a sa claque.  
  
- J'espère que tu ne m'as pas juste levé pour voir ça, bailla Naomie. Sinon, je te fait tomber du mat!  
  
- Pas juste pour ça, répondit Estel. Regarde là-bas, montra-t-elle du doigt.  
  
Naomie dû plisser ses yeux pour enfin distinguer une bande de terre qui s'élevait au loin. Cette bande de terre n'était nul autre que:  
  
- Port Royal, lâcha Naomie, qui n'en gardait pas un bon souvenir.  
  
- Ouaip, Port Royal, soupira Estel avec regret.  
  
- C'est vrai, se souvint Naomie. Ça fait un mois!  
  
- Hum hum, approuva Daniel. Ça a été trop court.  
  
- Pourquoi tu parles comme si on allait partir de la Perle Noire, s'emporta Estel. Moi, peu importe ce que maman aura décidé, je reste ici.  
  
- Si tu restes, je reste, poursuivit Daniel.  
  
- Et je crois que Jonathan aussi va rester, dit malicieusement Estel à son amie.  
  
La concernée ne rougit pas, mais afficha un petit sourire indéchiffrable:  
  
- Il m'a dit que si tu restais, il préfèrerait quitter le navire.  
  
Estel savait que Naomie avait dit ça juste pour la provoquer, mais elle aimait bien se chicaner avec son grand frère.  
  
- Il a dit ça, fit semblant de s'emporter Estel. Attends que j'ayes le réveiller en le jettant par-dessus bord moi!  
  
- Si tu le fais, ton père te tue, rappela Naomie.  
  
- Comment pourrait-il être sur que ce ne sera pas toi qu'il tura?  
  
- Ma tâche de naissance?  
  
- Me penses-tu assez folle pour lui avoir dit, s'offusqua Estel.  
  
- Mon père peut lui dire.  
  
- Si Jack ne veut pas qu'Annamariha apprenne ce qui est arrivé à sa belle et CHER robe, Jack a intéret à ce la fermer.  
  
Et sur ce, Estel se laissa glisser pas une corde qui traînait là. Ne sachant trop si elle avait vraiment l'intention de mettre ses menaces à éxécution vis-à-vis Jonathan, Naomie descendit à son tour, laissant seul Daniel qui continuait à regarder Port Royal.  
  
Naomie était fière de voir qu'elle avait réussit de faire d'Estel une vraie pirate. Mais parfois, elle avait peur de la Estel qu'elle avait créé. Une fois sur le plancher, Naomie se dirigea vers la cabine, quand elle croisa son père, ce dernier qui tennait une bouteille de ruhm.  
  
- Salut ma puce, dit Jack en l'embrassant sur le front. Bien dormi?  
  
- Disons que j'aurai dormi plus si Estel ne m'avait pas réveillé.  
  
- En passant, où elle la p'tite?  
  
- Elle devait...  
  
Mais un cri de surprise et un bruit d'eau interronpit la conversation père-fille.  
  
- Je crois que tu devrais aller porter secours à ton prétendant, conseilla Jack. Une femme en colère peut faire bien des ravages.  
  
Suivant le conseil de son père, Naomie se précipita vers la cabine de Jonathan. Souriant, Jack se rendit à la barre, où Will se trouvait depuis très tôt ce matin.  
  
- Ne me dit pas que tu as encore tenu la barre toute la nuit, lui repprocha Jack en le poussant pour prendre sa place. T'as pas bien dormit ou quoi?  
  
- Bof, comme d'habitude, répondit évasivement Will.  
  
- Je vois...T'as pas fermé l'oeil.  
  
- Ouaip, je crois que je ne me sentirais tranquille que lorsque je reverrai Élizabeth.  
  
- Franchement, entre nous, tu accepterais vraiment de retourner à Port Royal? Par ce que je ne crois pas que Bé-Beth accepterait de te suivre, fit remarquer Jack en avalant une gorgée de ruhm.  
  
- Je ne sais pas trop, avoua Will. Je crois que je serai fixé rendu là-bas.  
  
- Ok, mais disons que tu décides de rester, mais pas tes mômes, auras-tu le courage de les laisser partir?  
  
Will resta muet à cette question. C'était un problème qu'il n'avait pas vraiment pensé. Estel, Daniel et Jonathan semblaien se plaire sur la Perle. Même si Estel à eu un peu de chagrin à la mort de Pearl, leur vielle Labrador, morte il y a deux semaines, de vieillesse. Mais aucun des 3 ne manisfaitaient le désir de retourner à Port Royal. Et même François, bien qu'il n'ait que 3 ans, semblait bien heureux ici.  
  
- Mais pour changer de sujet, commença Jack, tu ne trouves pas Annamariha un peu...Je sais pas moi...Un peu bizarre. Je veux dire, plus que d'habitude?  
  
Will devait avouer qu'elle avait un peu changer ces derniers semaines. Mais contrairement à son bon ami, Will en connaissait la cause.  
  
- Quand je te vois sourire comme ça c'est que tu me caches quelque chose, prévenu Jack. Si tu ne me dis pas ce que tu sais, je te jure que...  
  
- D'accord, abandonna Will, pas la peine d'en venir aux menaces. J'avoue, je sais ce qui se passe avec ta femme.  
  
- Et, insita Jack devant le long silence de Will.  
  
- Et je crois que tu es un heureux nouveau papa, annonça fièrement Will en donnant une claque dans le dos de son ami.  
  
Jack manqua de s'étouffé avec la gorgé de ruhm qu'il venait de prendre. Lui, papa? Non, ce n'était pas possible!  
  
- Tu me fais marché, s'exclama Jack.  
  
- Non, crois en mon expériance, j'ai eu 5 enfants et je sais reconnaître les premiers symptômes.  
  
- Je suis papa, se murmura Jack. Je suis papa, s'exclama-t-il au bord de l'euphorie en sautant dans les bras de Will.  
  
Soudain, la phrase de Will l'interpella:  
  
- 5 enfants? demanda-t-il en se défaissant de l'étreinte.  
  
- Élizabeth était enceinte quand je l'ai quitté, expliqua honteusement Will.  
  
- Aïe, grimaça Jack. Ne t'attends pas à des retrouvailles acceuillants.  
  
- Mouais, soupira Will en s'accotant sur le rebord du bateau.  
  
Dans moins de 4 heures, si les vents sont favorables, il sera fixé.  
  
&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#  
  
Voilà mon premier chapitre de come-back. Qu'en pensez-vous? Un flot? Une super idée? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, apart ça, on se revoit bientôt, j'espère. 


	2. mauvaises surprises

Chapitre 1: Mauvais surprise  
  
Un sentiment indescriptible flottait sur le navire de la Perle Noire. Les membres d'équipage, Jack, Will, tous étaient atteint. Des sentiments allant de la joie, de l'excitation, de la tristesse, ainsi que de la peur, se sentait sur le navire.  
  
Joie, car depuis que Jack a appris qu'il était de nouveau papa, la nouvelle a fait le tour du bateau en moins de 5 minutes, mais l'enthousiasme resta plus longtemps. Ça faisait maintenant 5 heures et Jack était toujours aussi heureux et souriant. Il était résolu à ne pas faire comme avec Naomie. Il ne voulait pas gâcher les belles années comme il avait fait avec sa chère et première enfant. Et Naomie était bien contente d'avoir un petit fère ou une petite soeur.  
  
Excitation, parce qu'à la demande d'Estel, la Perle Noire est allée au Brésil, visitée la jungle et les tribus de ce pays. Ce fut un voyage mémorables, mais ça faisait bien une semaine et demi que l'équipage n'avait pas acoster sur la terre ferme. Car Jack voulait tenir sa promesse. Comme il le dit si bien, la parole d'un pirate vaut autant que celle de Dieu. Donc appercevoir Port Royale fut un soupir de soulagement pour tous.  
  
Tristesse, car appercevoir Port Royale signifiait aussi, peut être, le départ des Turners. Petit à petit, il ont su se faire respecter et admirer.  
  
Will...Grand et fier, il incarnait le dicton même d'une main de fer dans un gant de velour. Juste, mais à la fois sévère, il est un puissant allié, mais un terrible ennemi.  
  
Jonathan...Tout comme son père, il est un habile escrimeur et il à su s'adapter au combat pirate. Rapides et puissants, ses coups ont fait chuter des plus costauds que lui.  
  
Daniel...Bien qu'il ne soit pas le meilleur combattant, sa stratégie et ses solutions en ont impressionné plus qu'un. Lorsqu'il étaient prisonniers d'une tribue amazonienne, ce fut grâce à son plan simple et astucieux qu'ils ont pu s'en sortir sain et sauf...Et riches aussi.  
  
François, même s'il n'a que 3 ans, 4 ans dans moins de deux semaines, déjà, les membres d'équipage ont succombé à ce petit bonhomme. Parfois, quand il échappe à la surveillance de ses gardiens, il se glisse dans les fêtes, qu'il y a parfois sur la Perle, et se faufille entre deux marins et se met à danser avec eux.  
  
Et finalement Estel...Celle qui a tout de suite imposée sa marque sur la Perle. Sa supercherie, qu'elle a faite avec Naomie, lui a valu l'admiration de tous. Car qui peut se vanter d'avoir trompé tout un équipage au complet? Bien qu'elle ne soit pas aussi puissant que Jonathan, ou aussi stratégique que Daniel, ses coups sont solides et agiles, ses résonnements sont sencés et mérites souvent réflexion. Elle est une pirate parfaite.  
  
Alors vous comprennez maintenant pourquoi la Perle Noire se pleure à peut être voir partir des fidèles alliés.  
  
Et le sentiment de la peur se logeait surtout chez les Turners. Ils avaient peur de la décision qu'ils devraient prendre, peur de la réaction, peur de...Peur de ce qu'ils allaient trouver à Port Royale.  
  
Estel était assise sur le haut du mat. Elle observait l'équipage, qui faisait les routines habituelles, comme laver le pont, lever les voiles, boire...Tout ça allait lui manqué.  
  
- Salut, dit la voix symphatique et joyeuse de Naomie.  
  
- S'lut, répondit Estel sans conviction.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que t'as, soupira Naomie qui avait perdu son entrain.  
  
Voir sa meilleure amie, sa presque soeur, dans cet état, lui fendait le couer.  
  
- J'ai rien, mentit Estel, sans quitter Port Royale des Yeux.  
  
La jeune Turner trouvait que le navie avançait trop vite à son goût. Regardant dans la même direction qu'elle, Naomie vit le problème.  
  
- Tu as dit que tu ne partirais pas, rappela Naomie.  
  
- Et je le ferai, s'indigna cette dernière offusqué que son amie ait pu penser qu'elle ne tiendrait pas parole. Mais si ma famille décide de repartir...Si mon père décide de rester avec maman...Ce ne sera pas pareil. Tu comprends?  
  
- Ouais, compris Naomie. C'est comme quand j'étais dans ta famille. J'avais l'impression qu'il me manquait quelque chose...Et j'ai compris que c'était mon père. Vivre à terre ferme, c'était pas mal, mais je sais que ça aurait été mieux s'il avait été là.  
  
Les deux amies poussèrent une triste soupir.  
  
- Mais changeons de sujet, proposa Estel qui n'avait pas envie d'y penser.  
  
- D'accord, de quoi tu veux qu'on parle?  
  
- De...  
  
- Pas de Jonathan, la prévint-elle. Sinon, je te jete par-dessus bord. Tu me l'as déjà assez ammoché...  
  
- Quoi, mon grand dadais de frère a été éffarouché par le petit sceau d'eau que je lui ai lançé ce matin, demanda innocement Estel.  
  
- Non, répliqua Naomie, mais était-tu vraiment obligé de jeter le sceau aussi? À cause de ça, il a une grosse bosse.  
  
- C'est bon, je lui ferai des excuses...Quand j'y penserai, mais je voulais parler de ta nouvelle soeur ou de ton nouveau frère.  
  
- J'espère que ce sera une fille, dit précipitament Naomie.  
  
- Moi aussi, il y a déjà assez de gars sur le navire, par besion d'en rajouter, ricanna Estel.  
  
- Ouais, et je lui ai déjà trouvé un beau nom.  
  
- Quoi??  
  
- C'est...Oh et puis non, je te ne le dit pas, tu vas te moquer de moi.  
  
- Moi, dit Estel sur un ton innocent qui ne tromperait personne. Jamais, voyons, tu me connais. Allez, dis-le ou je m'arrangerais pour que tu rompes avec Jonathan.  
  
- Tu n'oserais pas...  
  
- Vraiment? Teste-moi si tu l'ose. Mais à tes risques, dit malicieusement Estel.  
  
- Chantage!  
  
- C'est mon deuxième prénom.  
  
- Je me demande si je n'ai pas créé un monstre parfois, remarqua Naomie. Bon, si tu veux tant le savoir je vais te le dire...C'est...Lily-Rose(une petite pensée pour toi Allan), lâcha Naomie.  
  
- Lily-Rose, répéta Estel. Mais c'est trop migon!!! J'adore, va le proposer à Jack et Annamariha, c'est trop jolie, ils vont adorer.  
  
- Tu crois?  
  
Estel alla pour répondre, mais la voix de Gibbs la couvrit:  
  
- PORT ROYALE DROIT DEVANT JACK!!! hurla-t-il.  
  
- PARFAIT, cria ce dernier. CONTON, prépare-toi à l'amarage! CURTIS, JONATHAN, abaissez les voiles! ESTEL, NAOMIE!!!!!  
  
- Oui, répondirent les deux jeunes filles qui s'étaient laissées glisser derrière Jack.  
  
- Naomie, continua plus doucement Jack en se retournant, tu vas aller me chercher ta mère, je vais avoir besion d'elle à la longue vue.  
  
Naomie fit un signe de tête et alla chercher sa mère. Même si elle ne l'était pas vraiment, au fond d'elle, c'était Annamariha sa mère.  
  
- Et moi, demanda Estel quand Naomie fut partie.  
  
- Toi je veux savoir si tu veux rester, demanda Jack avec un sérieux qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.  
  
- Ben...C'est sûre que je vais rester mais...Mais si...  
  
- Mais si Will s'en va ça ne sera pas pareil hein?  
  
Estel approuva en silence.  
  
- Vous a-t-il dit qu'il partirait, s'affola Estel.  
  
- Non, lui même ignore ce qu'il veut faire. Et je crois qu'on ne sera fixer qu'à terre fer...  
  
Un sifflement aigu se fit entendre. Par réflexe, Jack poussa Estel sur le sol du bateau, évitant de justesse, un boulet de canon.  
  
- DEMI-TOUR, cria Jack sans se relevé. ON NOUS TIRE DESSUS, C'EST UN PIÈGE!!!  
  
Tout l'équipage sortit sur le pont, mais se plaqua sur le sol en entendant les sifflements de canons. Will, qui était à la barre, fit tournoyer le gouvernail pour faire tourner le bateau rapidement.  
  
- CURTIS, JONATHAN, hurla Will. LEVER LES GRANDES VOILES ET QUE ÇA PRESSE.  
  
Sans se le faire dire 2 fois, l'aîné des Turners et Curtis, déployèrent les voiles, en manquant de se faire avoir par un boulet de canon. D'où il était, Will pouvait voir la flot royale de la marine à leur trousse.  
  
"Voilà ta réponse Élizabeth," pensa Will. "Alors adieu et vit comme une de ses riches snobs".  
  
Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes de course, la marine royale abandonna finalement la poursuite, mais l'équiâge de la Perle Noire savait que c'était partie remise. Une fois la frayeur passé, ce fut le temps du soulagement.  
  
Naomie sauta dans les bras d'Estel, et pleura.  
  
- Allez, Nao, la consola Estel. Je suis toujours là, comme Jack, Annamariha et Jonathan. Allez, arrête de pleurer, c'est fini.  
  
- Ils nous traite de barbares, ragea Naomie en séchant ses larmes, mais c'est eux les barbares. On n'a rien fait et ils nous tirent dessus.  
  
- Ouais, mais on est sain et sauf. C'est ça qui compte.  
  
Naomie ne répondit pas à cette phrase.  
  
- Nao?  
  
- Gibbs est tombé, lâcha cette dernière.  
  
- Quoi, s'exclama Estel quand elle réalisa les paroles de son amie.  
  
- Il a voulu éviter un boulet de canon et il est tombé par-dessus bord. Et Coton et Médéric sont blessés et Hilbert...Et ben on ne le trouve plus ainsi que plusieurs autres. On croit qu'ils sont tombés aussi.  
  
Estel fulminait. Certes, ce n'était pas tous des gens avec qui elle était aussi proche que Jack, Annamariha ou Naomie, mais c'était quand même sa famille...  
  
- Will, Daniel et François.....  
  
- Vont très bien ,assura Naomie. Will est à la barre, Daniel est en train de s'occuper des réparations avec Jonathan et François est encore sous le choc et il pleure encore, mais maman s'en occupe. Et nous, Jack nous a demandé d'aller s'occuper des blessés. Allez, on a pas une seconde à perdre.  
  
- J'arrive!  
  
Sans savoir si elle devait être heureuse ou pas, Estel suivit son amie. Pour la Perle Noire, c'était une victoire, mais une triste victoire. Elle avait perdue, en tout, 3 hommes tombés à la mer, 1 qui a succombé à une poutre qui lui était tombé sur la tête et Médéric, qui perdit une partie de sa jambe gauche.  
  
Une triste victoire et comme le code de la piraterie l'exigeait, tous pirates morts sur la mer, retournait à la mer.  
  
Ce que Will et les autres ignoreront jusqu'à leur mort, car plus jamais ils n'ont remit les pieds à Port Royale, c'est qu'Élizabeth, pour ne pas perdre la face devant la heute société, fit croire à tous que son époux était mort d'une étrange maladie, ainsi que ses enfants. Une maladie que seuls ceux qui avaient du sang pirate succombait. Peu y ont cru, mais n'ont rien dit qui niait les dire d'Élizabeth.  
  
Elle maria un haut commendant de la marine royale(et non, ce n'est pas Norrigthon) et mit au monde une ravissante fille, qu'elle appela Précillia.  
  
Mais le secret qu'Élizabeth ne révéla jamais à personne, c'est que Pécillia était la fille de Will. Alors, à chaque fois qu'elle posait son regard sur sa fille, elle voyait Will, car elle était son portrait craché. Et Précillia ignora, toute sa vie, qu'elle n'était pas fille unique, que son père était ce qu'on lui a appris à détester et que, jusqu'à sa mort, elle sentit un vide qu'elle n'a jamais pu combler.  
  
&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#  
  
FIN  
  
Non ,joke, ça ne finit pas comme ça, me prennez-vous pour une sans coeur??? C'est la fin d'Élizabeth, et on en entend plus parler(YESSSS!!!). Enfin, il y aura des petites allusions, mais en gros, on entend plus parler d'elle. Alors, je vous attends à mon prochain chapitre, qui arrivera plus vite que celui-ci, c'est garanti.  
  
Ciao  
  
Lilylilas -xxxxxx-  
  
Maintenant: RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS:  
  
Fanny: Merci pour tes encouragements, je suis flattée que tu l'aimes. Je remercie aussi ton amie de te l,avoir montré ;) Enfin bref, merci encore et rendez-vous à mon prochain chapitre.  
  
Mac 83: Voilà un chapitre tou frais tou chaud qui n'attendait que toi. J'espère que tu t'es bien amusée durant tes vacances et merci pour ta review.  
  
Eriam Kiaeve: C'est parce que Jack a comme un peut négligé sa fille, toute jeune et il n'a jamais vraiment véçu la joie de voir son bébé grandir et s'épanouir. Alors pour lui, c'est comme si on lui donnait une deuxième chance. Tu comprends? En tout cas, merci pour tes encoragements.  
  
Allan: Comme tu vois, j'ai suivit ton conseil. Meric, j'avais pas vraiment d'idée pour comment appeller la fille(parce que oui, je voulais faire une fille) de Jack et d'Annamariha. J'avais pensé à Meyya, mais j'aime mieux Lily-Rose.  
  
Aureliebloom: Contente que tu l'aimes. Merci pour ton commentaire.  
  
Kitty: Merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait plasir. Désolée si il n'y a pas vraiment de rencontre entre Will et Élizabeth, mais je ne le voyais pas comme ça. En tout cas, merci encore.  
  
BoB Chiri: Wow, je vois que t'es vraiment pas rancunière. Je suis bien contente que...Non, en faite, je suis très contente que tu aimes ma suite, j'avais peur de décevoir mes fans de Si semblables, Si différentes. Ouf, je me sens mieux. Merci, et à bientôt! 


	3. 4 mois plus tard

Chapitre 2: 4 mois plus tard  
  
La Perle Noire était d'humeur joyeuse. Même si les pertes de Gibbs, Hilbert, Jérémie et Garry étaient toujours présentes, d'autres heureux évènements se sont produits.  
  
Le premier, François a eut 4 ans.  
  
Le deuxième, Annamariha devenait de plus en plus grosse. Mais contrairement aux autres femmes, cette dernière en était bien heureuse.  
  
Le troisième, Jonathan venait de demander Naomie en mariage!!!!  
  
Et oui, Jonathan avait faite l'heureuse demande à cette dernière il y a 4 jours. Jack et Will, fous de joie, avaient accepté avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Naomie et Jonathan avaient demandé de se marier sur la terre ferme. Alors, la Perle Noire est en direction pour l'île de la Tortue.  
  
Estel et Naomie se trouvaient dans leur cabine, en train d'essayer la robe de mariée de Naomie. C'était une magnifique robe blanche, avec une belle ceinture de coquillage et une couronne faite aussi en coquillage, qui descendait le long de ses cheveux. Naomie tournayait devant son mirroir.  
  
- Annamariha s'est surpassée cette fois, commenta Estel, assise sur son lit et observant sa meilleure amie.  
  
- Oui, mais te rens-tu compte que dans moins d'une journée, je vais devenir Madame Turner...C'est bizarre à dire, mais j'aime bien.  
  
Elle poussa un soupir:  
  
- Estel, j'ai peur de faire une gaffe.  
  
- La seule gaffe, c'est qu'il ne t'ai pas demandé en mariage avant, corrigea Estel.  
  
Cette remarque afficha un maigre sourire à son amie.  
  
- Et je suis bien heureuse que tu sois de ma famille maintenant, ajouta Estel en se levant de son lit pour aller enlacer son amie. Est-ce que Jack t'as vu?  
  
- Non, je veux lui faire la surprise demain ainsi qu'à Jonathan. Je sais que chez les gens de la haute société, lorsqu'ils se marient, ne doivent pas voir leur époux. Jonathan m'a demandé de respecter cette tradition.  
  
- On peut sortir un noble de la noblesse, mais pas la noblesse du noble, raisonna Estel.  
  
- Oui, mais s'il accepte de vivre en tant que pirate, je peux bien lui faire cette concession. Et puis, c'est pas si terrible, sauf que je m'ennuie de lui. Peux-tu lui dire que j'ai hâte à demain et que le l'embrasse?  
  
- Je sens que je vais jouer les pigeon voyageur aujourd'hui moi, remarqua Estel en sortant de sa cabine.  
  
Sur le pont, s'était l'effervessance. Will et Jack étaient à la barre, Annamariha s'occupait de François et de Daniel, en jouant à un jeu qui semblait bien les amuser. Lorsque Jack et Will virent Estel, ils lui fit un signe, l'invitant à venir.  
  
- Alors, demanda Jack quand Estel les eut rejoind, comment va ma petite perle?  
  
- Bien, elle a hâte à demain.  
  
- Ça se comprend, approuva Will. Va voir Jonathan et tu comprendras que l'excitation est partagée.  
  
- Justement, je devais aller le voir, je suis la pigeon officielle des mariés.  
  
- Alors nous n'allons pas te retenir plus longtemps, dit Will.  
  
Il la serra dans ses bras et lui ébouriffa ses cheveux. Estel, ensuite, se dirigea vers la cabine de son frère aîné:  
  
- Ep! Jo ,j'peux entrer?  
  
- Ouais, c'est beau. Qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda-t-il quand sa soeur rentra.  
  
- J'ai un message officiel de la part de ta bien-aimée, dit solonellement Estel. Elle te dit qu'elle s'ennuie de toit et qu'elle a hâte à demain. Et aussi un petit dernier...  
  
Elle alla donner un baiser sur la joue de son frère.  
  
- Je pense qu'elle voulait le faire à une autre place, rajouta Estel, mais ça serait contre mes principes de la faire.  
  
Jonathan se mit à rire, enlaçant sa soeur.  
  
- Tu sais, remarqua Jonathan. Depuis qu'on est ici, on s'entend mieux qu'avant.  
  
- Ouais, je crois que l'air marin adoucit les gens.  
  
&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#  
  
Le lendemain soir  
  
Dans un coin tranquille de l'île de la Tortue(chose rare, mais possible), tous l'équipage de la Perle Noire, accompagné d'un prête local, Naomie et Jonathan purent enfin s'échager leurs voeux. Jonathan est presque tombé tête première en voyant sa fiancée dans sa robe de marié. Ses beaux cheveux bruns coiffés, sa belle robe, la lumière tamissée et la pleinne line, rendait Naomie encore plus belle que jamais.  
  
Après le mariage, Jonathan et Naomie se sont reculés dans une petite maison tranquille, sur la plage et on passé une nuit d'amour fabuleuse(bande de perverse et pervers, on rentrera pas dans les détails). Après 3 jours d'amour sur l'île de la Tortue, le couple a afin décidé qu'on pouvait lever l'ancre.  
  
Il eut quelques changements sur la Perle après les noces. Au grand désaroi d'Estel, Naomie est allée s'installer dans la cabine de Jonathan, laissant Estel et Daniel dans la même cabine. Et Naomie passait moins de temps avec Estel. Cette dernière ce sentait délaissée.  
  
Après 5 jours de retour sur la Perle, Estel était montée au haut du mat, pour admirer le coucher de soleil, avec ses petits problèmes. Annamariha la rejoint. Elle eut un peu de misère, avec sa grosse bédaine, mais elle pu s'installée.  
  
- Ça ne va pas, demanda la femme enceinte.  
  
- Oui, mentit Estel. Ma meilleur amie est partie avec mon frère, je ne la vois presque plus et on dirait qu'elle s'en fiche...Mais apart ça, tout va bien!  
  
Estel soupira:  
  
- Je devrais être heureuse pour mon amie, mais je ne le suis pas...  
  
- C'est normal, tu as envie de la voir toi aussi. Mais l'amour nous fait vivre sur un petit nuage et on ne voit pas les malheur qu'on fait. Va lui parler.  
  
- Non, elle va penser que je suis égoïste. Oublie ça.  
  
- Tu me connais mal, répliqua Annamariha avec une petit sourire malicieux.  
  
Avant qu'Estel ne pu riposter, Annamariha descendit, maladroitement, mais elle réussit à se rendre en bas. Du haut du mat, Estel observa Annamariha se diriger vers la cabine de Jonathan et Naomie. Elle entra et claqua la porte. Trop loin pour entendre la conversation, Estel se contanta de regarder.  
  
Après quelques minutes, elle vit Naomie sortir et se diriger vers le mat qu'elle monta. Elle ne semblait pas heureuse:  
  
- Si tu as un problème, ragea Naomie, tu viens me le dire! Pas besoin de le faire faire pas tes messagers.  
  
- Parce que tu'maurais écouter? Depuis 7 jours, tu ne penses qu'à ton Jonathan et tu m'oublies!  
  
- Égoïste!  
  
- Je savais que tu allais dire ça, mais en y repensant, c'est plus toi qu'il l'est!!! Tu ne fais plus tes corvées, tu quitte notre chambre, sans te demander si ça me conivent et tu ne viens même plus me voir! J'en ai marre!!!!  
  
En disant ça, elle manqua de tomber, mais Naomie la rattrapa. Ensuite, Estel partie à rire et à pleurer en même temps.  
  
- Je pensais pas que ton mariage nous séparerait, avoua Estel.  
  
- On est toujours ensemble, remarqua Naomie d'une voix plus douce.  
  
- Oui, mais depuis quand on est pas venue s'assoir, ici, ensemble, rien que nous deux? Qu'on ne s'est pas raconté nos histoires d'enfances? Qu'on a passé une nuit blanche à parler? Avant, on faisait ça presque 3 fois par semaine. Et là, on s'est à peine parlé...  
  
Naomie n'avait pas réalisé à qu'elle point elle s'était éloingnée de son amie. Dans le fond, c'était cette dernière qui avait raison. Naomié la négligeait. Pour consoler son amie, la jeune mariée la serra dans ses bras:  
  
- Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point tu souffais. Pardonne-moi, désormais, je ferai attention, promis!  
  
- Alors tu veux bien rester avec moi ce soir, pour regarder les étoiles?  
  
- Avec plaisir!  
  
Et sur le pont, Annamariha regardait les deux filles se réconcillier. Entre-temps, Jack la serra par la taille et l'embrassa sur le cou.  
  
- Tu sais, ma reine, murmura Jack, que sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que je serai.  
  
- Moi je le sais, tu serais un pauvre ivrogne en train de pester contre tout et rien.  
  
- Faux, je peux être un pauvre ivrogne en train de pester contre tout et rien, même avec toi, répliqua Jack avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Aller, il se fait tard, tu devrais te reposer.  
  
- Et toi?  
  
- Peux pas, j'ai décider de remplacer Will. Le pauvre, il dort presque plus, alors...  
  
- C'est beau, assura Annamariha en l'embrassant. Je comprends. Ne te fatigue pas trop.  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent une autre fois, avant qu'Annamariha ne partes dans sa cabine et que Jack n'ait à la barre, où Will se trouvait.  
  
- Hey, s'étonna Jack. Je croyais t'avoir ordonné d'aller dormir.  
  
- Même si ça avait été la reine d'Angleterre qui me l'avait ordonné, j'y serai pas allé.  
  
- Es-tu en train d'insinuer que la vieille riche à plus de pouvoir sur toi que moi? s'indigna Jack.  
  
- Non, rassures-toi, tu es le seul maître à bord, après ta femme, bien sûr!  
  
Jack lui lança une bouteille de ruhm vide, mais Will fut plus rapide et l'évita, puis il partit à rire:  
  
- Toujours aussi suspeptible, remarqua Will.  
  
Jack grogna quelque chose que Will ne comprit pas. Et au lieu d'aller dormir, il passa toute la nuit à parler avec Jack, tout comme leurs filles étaient en train de faire.  
  
&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#  
  
Un autre de casé, j'espère que vous avez aimé! En tout cas, le prochain est déjà en train de se faire écrire, mais donnez-moi une p'tit chance, j'ai 3 autes fics à écrire et une autre sur Fictionpress, alors je vais aussi vite que je peux.  
  
RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS:  
  
aureliebloom : Voilà la suite, avec l'espérence que tu as apprécié.  
  
BoB Chiri: Juste te dire tout de suite, pas la peine de chercher le nom pour le garçon de Jack et d'Annamariha, parce que ce sera une fille qu'ils auront. Et devinne le nom de cette dernière  
  
Cerrydwyn: Vive ta review!! ;)  
  
Love sparow: Merci pour ton review aussi fidèle que les autres et aussi gentil. Merci 


	4. Mateo

**Chapitre 3**: Mateo

_3 ans plus tard, sur la Perle Noire, par une belle journée ensoleillée_

Plusieurs choses s'étaient produites sur la Perle durant ces 3 années. Si ce n'est du monde qui change continuellement ou du fait que tout le monde a vieillit de 3 ans, on peut suposé, non, certifier que l'équipage de la Perle Noire a eu de nombreuses occasion de déboucher une bouteille de ruhm.

Premièrement, Annamariha a acouché d'une belle et ravissante petite fille qui se nomme Lily-Rose. Annamariha a tellement trouvé ce nom mignon, lorsque Naomie lui a proposé, qu'elle le choisit. Jack, lui, blaguait en disant que ce nom ne faisait pas assez pirate, mais dans le fond, il trouvait que ce nom allait comme un gant à sa deuxième petite fille. Lily-Rose, qui avait maintenant 3 ans, ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère. Ses longs cheveux noirs, sa peau malt et ses yeux noissette, faisait craquer tout le monde qui la voyait. Malheureusement, comme amait dire Annamariha, sa fille avait le caractère de son père.

Deuxièmement, Naomie aussi acoucha.D'une petite fille aussi, qu'elle appela Delfine. Delfine, qui avait 1 ans et demi, était encore trop jeune pour dire à qui elle ressemblait, mais elle avait des petits airs qui appartenaient à Jonathan.

Apart ça, rien d'autre n'a vraiment changé, Estel et Naomie sont toujours les meilleures amies du monde(et Estel aime bien rendre visite à Naomie pour voir aussi la petite Delfine dont elle est la marainne). Jack et Will sont encore de très bons amis et Will ne dort encore presque jamais. Et ça commence à paraître dans son visage. Ses 2 grosses cernes trahissent son manque de sommeil qu'il refuse de prendre.

Du haut du mat, Daniel, qui a maintenant 13 ans, montre à François, qui a maintenant 7 ans, le métier d'observateur:

- Tu vois François, c'est pas bien difficile, réexpliqua Daniel. Dès que tu vois un bateau qui semble suspect, tu cries "_Bateau suspect à babord ou à tribord_", tout dépendant de l'endroit où se trouve le bateau. Compris?

- Ouais, répondit François, mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est le système des drapeaux.

- Ok, alors les drapeaux blancs sont le signe qu'ils viennent en but pacifique, le jaune, ce sont des marchands, le vert, se sont des amis, le rouge, ils ont un blessé et le noir, signifie qu'ils veulent la guerre. Dit, tu m'écoutes, demanda Daniel en voyant que son jeune frère regardait l'horizon.

- Un drapeau noir signifie la guerre, questionna ce dernier en continuant de fixer l'horizon.

- Ouais, pourquoi?

Daniel se mit à regarder vers l'horizon où fixait François et comprit vite...Un bateau de la marine royale, avec un drapeau noir...

- JACK, hurla Daniel, UN BATEAU DE LA MARINE À TRIBORD! AVEC UN DRAPEAU NOIR!!!!!

Ce fut alors la pagaille sur le bateau, tout le monde allait se préparer à une bataille. Sachant tout ce que chacuns devait faire, tous allait à son poste. Fraçois, à contre-coeur, alla dans une des cabines, se cacher, parce qu'il était encore trop jeune pour se battre. Avant d'entrer dans la cabine, Annamariha lui confia Lily-Rose et Naomie lui confia Delfine.

- François, sanglota Lily-Rose, qu'é passe si?

Pour un enfant de 3 ans, François s'étonnait toujours qu'elle puisse aussi bien parler. Lui qui ne faisait que répéter à son âge. Étrangement, Lily-Rose n'était capable de dire que son nom éloquament. Même sa propre mère, elle ne savait dire que "_Nanari_"

- Une petite attaque, répondit François, rien de grave, tout va bien se passer. Viens, allons à l'intérieur.

- Qu'é j'é reste avequ époux, accepta-t-elle.

Une autre chose qui amusait François c'est qu'elle s'était mise dans la tête que François était son époux.

Pendant ce temps, Estel et Naomie, avec tout leur famille et le reste de l'équipage, avait leur épée sortit, prêt à combattre.

- À mon signal, cria Jack à ceux qui s'occupait des canons.

Le navire se rapprochait dangeureusement de la Perle. Eux aussi avait sortit leurs canons.

- Prêt....FEUX!!!!! hurla Jack.

Des coups de canons fusèrent de tout côtés, fracassant les deux bateaux. Jack fulminait:

- Arrêter de faire des trous dans mon navire!!!!!! Cria-t-il. À L'ABORDAGE!!!!!!

On lança des cordes pour monter sur le navire ennemi et on y monte. Le tuniques rouges se mèle au pirates, et le combat est officiellement commençé. Des lames qui s'entrechocs, des cris de douleurs, des coups de canons, la fumée et l'odeur de sang...

Un vrai champ de bataille, mais on avait défier les pirates, on les avait menaçé, alors ils se batteraient pour défendre la Perle.

Estel se battait comme une tigresse, mais elle préférait blesser au lieu de tuer. Elle était comme ça.

Naomie elle, ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'elle faisait. Pour elle, tuer ou blesser, ça lui importait peu, pour elle, le plus important, c'était sa petite Delfine qui devait être terrifiée par tout ce bruit.

Soudain, des petits cris de terreurs s'échappèrent d'une des cabines du bateau. Estel et Naomie qui les avaient entendus, se retournèrent d'un même geste et découvrirent avec horreur d'où provenait les cris....Un militaire avait réussit à pénétrer dans la cabine où se cachait François avec les deux fillettes. Suivant son instinct maternelle, Naomie courru vers la cabine mais d'autres militaires lui bloqua l'accès. Alors, ce fut Estel qui y courru. En y entrant, elle découvrit François et Delfine, dans un coin, roulés en boule, derrière le militaire qu'ils observaient avec peur. L'homme, lui, tenait Lily-Rose et la menaçait avec une lame sous la gorge.

- Si vous faites le moindre geste, pirate, siffla l'homme, je lui coupe la gorge.

N'ayant d'autre choix, Estel capitula et lâcha son arme, pour montrer sa soumission. Entre-temps, une autre militaire, de l'âge d'Estel entra dans la cabine, ferma la porte et pointa son arme dans le dos d'Estel. En voyant l'autre militaire, qui tenait Lily-Rose en la menaçant, le jeune militaire s'offusqua:

- Lâche cette fillette, s'indigna-t-il. Ce n'est qu'une enfant!

- Pour gagner tout les coups sont permis, se défendit l'autre.

- Notre devoir est de protéger, pas de menacer. Lâche cette fillette, répéta encore une fois le militaire qui menaçait toujours Estel.

En grogant, l'autre militaire lâcha Lily-Rose qui courur dans les bras de François. Ensuite, l'homme qui avait menacé Lily-Rose s'avança vers Estel. Celle-ci le regarda droit dans les yeux, le fussiant du regard.

- Elle est bien roulé, marmonna l'homme. Dommage que ce soit une de ces putes dont les pirates achètent.

Choquée, Estel oublia qu'elle avait une arme de pointer dans son dos et alla pour sauter à la gorge de l'homme, mais celui-ci l'attrappa par le bras, la retourna et Estel se retrouva dos à l'homme qui l'avait insulté. Ce dernier lui lécha la joue et Estel ne pu retenir un frisson de dégoût.

- T'as bon goût tu sais, murmura malicieusement l'homme

- Dan! s'offusqua le jeune militaire qui avait observé la scène avec impussance. Laisse-la tranquille!

- Tu me soûl Mateo, répondit le dit Dan. Laisse moi m'amuser avec cette p'tite pute. C'est son travaille après tout.

Dan commença à lui caresse le dos et Estel se débattait, incapable de se défaire de l'emprise de son assaillant. Mateo, dégoûté, décida que c'était assez. Il lâcha son arme et alla aider Estel, mais Dan lui donna un bon coup de poing directe dans la machoire. Ébranlé, le sauveur d'Estel s'éffondra sur la sol.

- Au secours, cria Estel.

Mais elle doutait que quelqu'un l'entend. Dehors, les bruits de canons faisait toujours rage et la porte était fermée. Estel croyait que tout était perdue, quand elle entendit un bruit de verre qui se brise et en sentit son assaillant se contracté puis s'éffondrer.

Avec la rapidité d'un chat, elle ramassa son épée et se retourna pour attaquer l'homme et découvrit... François qui tenait une bouteille de ruhm...Ou du moins, un bout d'une bouteille de ruhm, des éclats de verres et Dan assomé par terre.

Estel, toujours sous le choc et sentant que ses jambes ne la supporteraent plus longtemps, se laissa glisser sur le plancher. Son fère courru dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer. Il lui en aurrait faluu peu pour qu'il assiste au viol de sa grande soeur. Alors, par réflexe il a prit une bouteille qui traînat(car ils se trouvaient dans la cabine de Jack) et il a frappé l'homme.

Mais pour un enfant de 7 ans, tout ça à été un choc. Lily-Rose alla rejoindre Estel, avec Delfine, qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Tous les 4 restèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Naomie entra en trombe dans le pièce. Voyant le sepctacle qui s'offait à elle, elle porta une main à sa bouche et émit un gémissement d'horreur.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda-t-elle. Delfine? Où est Delfine?

- Si, répondit Lily-Rose qui tenait fièrement sa nièce(c'est drôle de penser qu'à 3 ans on peut avoir une nièce, mais bon, dans le temps, c'était comme ça).

Naomie prit Delfine dans ses bras et la serra très fort. Ensuite ce fut Lily-Rose et François, à qui elle demanda d'aller voir Jack, Will et Annamariha, avec Delfine. Car Naomie avait besoin de parler à Estel.

Approuvant en silence, les deux enfants quittèrent la pièce, avec Delfine dans leurs bras. Dehors, les bruits de canons avaient cessé et le navire de la marine royale n'était plus là. La Perle avait encore une fois gagné.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, demanda Naomie en montrant les deux hommes inconscients sur le sol.

- Quand j'ai vu que tu...que tu ne ouvais pas aller dans la cabine...J'y suis allée et...Et...

Estel se mit à sangloter, en se romémorant la scène. Des larmes se mirent à couler au souvenir du contact qu'elle eut avec ce Dan...

- Chuut, c'est fini, tout est fini, consola Naomie qui s'agenouilla et qui passa ses bras autour d'Estel.

- Il y avait cette home qui menaçait Lily...Dan il s'appelle. Il m'a dit de ne rien faire sinon...(hoquet de tristesse) Sinon il la turait. Y'en a un autre qui est venu et qui a exigé qu'il lâche Lily...Et il l'a fait mais ce Dan est venu vers moi et...Il m'a trait.e de pute, alors moi je me suis défendu, pleura toujours Estel. Mais il m'a attrapé et il...Il a manqué de me violer...

Une nouvelle vague de larmes envahirent les joues d'Estel. Cette dernière, honteuse, cacha son visage dans ses mains. Naomie, elle, était attérée par la révélation de son amie...Une rage avant inconnue bouillonna en elle.

- C'est cet homme, demanda Naomie du plus calme qu'elle le pouvait.

Entre ses doigts, Estel regarda l'homme que son amie pointait et approuva. Alors, sans qu'Estel ne puisse faire quoi que se soit, Naomie se leva et donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de Dan. Puis, elle se mit à le frapper au visage, faisant couler du sang, mais elle s'en moquait. Ce salaud avait faillit tuer sa petite soeur, sa fille, le frère de sa meilleure amie et il avait, par-dessus tout, faillit violer sa meilleure amie qui était presque sa soeur.

- Salaud, ciait Naomie pendant qu'Estel regardait la scène sans rien faire.

La porte s'ouvrit et ce fut Jack et Will qui entrèrent. Jack courru vers sa fille et lui rpit sa main avant qu'elle n'administre un autre coup à l'hommme inconscient et ensanglanté.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, demanda Will en voyant sa fille pleurer dans son coin.

- Ce salaud à presque tuer Lily, et a manqué de violer Estel, cria Naomie en se défaisant de l'emprise de Jack et en frappant Dan de nouveau.

Will et Jack restèrent muet devant cette déclaration. Ce fut Jack qui bougea le premier en arrêtant de nouveau sa fille.

- Lâche-moi, cria Naomie à son père.

- Non, répondit Jack d'un ton sec.D'accord cet homme le mérite, mais ne gaspille pas tes forces à le battre. Transport-ler dans la cellule et tu vas voir le sort que je réserve au batteur d'enfants et au violeur de femmes. Moi, je prend l'autre.

- Non, s'exclama Estel. Pas lui, il m'a aidé. Papa, il faut qu'on l'aide...Il a sauvé Lilyl et il a essayé de m'aider.

Will s'agenouilla près d'Estel et l'enlaça. Cette dernière alla se lover dans ses bras et pleura à son aise. Will regarda Jack et le vieux loup de mer fit comprendre d'un seul regard qu'il acceptait d'aider le sauveur d'Estel.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

_Quelques heures plus tard_

Dans la cabine d'Estel, Mateo se réveilla douloureusement. Le coup de poing se faisait toujour sentir. En ouvrant les yeux, il se romémora les derniers évènements. Il se redressa alors avec hâte, faisant sursauter Estel qui veillait à son chevet. Étourdit par le fait qu'il se soit redressé trop vite, il bredouilla:

- Où...Où je suis? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Et Dan? Et toi...Tu allais te faire...

- Relaxe, dit gentiment Estel en souriant. Ne me pose pas trop de questions en même temps.

- Pardon...C'est juste que tout est flou et...

- Avec le coup que tu as reçu c'est bien normal, remarqua Estel en recouchant son sauveur. Si tu veux tout savoir, on est dans ma cabine, sur la Perle Noire, mon frère à assomé ton ami...

- Ce n'est pas mon ami, répliqua Mateo. C'est un vieux pervers!

- D'accord, alors mon petit frère à assomé Dan et je ne me suis pas faite violé. En ce moent, Dan est dans une de nos cellule et Jack est en train d'attendre qu'il se réveille pour lui dire sa sentence.

Mateo soupira.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

- De quoi? Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a agressé.

- Non, mais je n'ai rien fait pour te défendre...

- C'est pas vrai, sinon tu ne serais pas dans mon lit en train de te reposer. En passant, en te transprtant, on a remarquer que tu étais blessé au bras, alors on a retiré ton uniforme. Quand tu iras mieux, on te donnera d'autres vêtements, expliqua Estel en se levant pour prendre des bandelettes de tissus et une petite bouteille.

- C'est pas la peine vous savez, je peux remettre mon uniforme.

- Ce sera un peu difficile, puisqu'il a été brûlé, répondit Estel avec un petit sourire. Maintenant, il faut que je change ton bandage, annoça-t-elle en revenant vers son blessé.

Mateo observa son bras droit et remarqua que le tissus autrefois blanc, était devenue rouge, maintenant.

- J'attendais que tu te réveille pour faire des points de soutures. Allez, met ça dans ta bouche et mord-le si ça fait mal, dit Estel en lui tendant un morceau de tissus.

- Pas besoin, je ne crirais pas.

- Comme tu veux, répondit Estel en haussant les épaules avant de se mettre au travaille.

Elle enleva le bandage sale et nettoya la plaie avec de prendre un fil et une aiguille. Tout en faisant ça, elle observa le torse bien dessiné de son blessé. Avec ses cheveux roux et ses yeux d'un vert forêt, elle le trouvait plutôt séduisant. Le regard d'Estel gênait un peu Mateo qui détourna ses yeux des siens.

- Puis-je savoir votre nom, demanda Mateo pour dissiper la gêne.

- Estel, répondit-elle en entrant l'aiguille dans la peau de Mateo. Oh, désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en entendant le cri de douleur de ce dernier.

- Pas grave, je survivrais, c'est juste la surprise. Quel âge avez-vous?

- 19, mais presque 20 dans un peu moins de 5 mois. Et toi?

- 20 ans, répondit-il.

Et ils continuèrent à parler ainsi durant un bon moment, Estel apprit que Mateo était un Irlandais qu'on avait enrolé de force et qui avait dû quitter sa famille et ses amis.

- Votre fiancée à dû avoir beaucoup de peine, sortit-elle négligement.

- Je n'ai pas de finacée.

- Votre petite amie alors, rerpit Estel.

- Je n'en ai pas non plus, en faite, aucune de mon village ne me plaisait. Elles étaient toutes...Trop...

- Semblables, suposa Estel en se souvenant des gars qui la courtisaient à Port Royale.

- Oui, approuva Mateo.

Ce dernier apprit toute l'histoire de la Perle Noire, de sa rencontre avec Naomie, de leur idée, de son aventure et de sa décision.

- Et depuis, je vis ici, termina Estel. Voilà, j'ai fini tes points de soutures. Il ne reste que le bandages à mettre.

Le contact des doigts d'Estel sur la peua lègèrement bronzé de Mateo le fit frissonner. Le sentant, Estel retira ses doigts en marmonnant une vague excuses. Mais ce dernier mit un doigt sur sa bouche, pour la faire taire. Une vague de désir se sentait dans la pièce, Estel frissona à son tour. Son esprit était embrouillé et elle continua négligement son bandage. Une fois finit, elle sortit vite de sa chambre, en marmonnant un bonne nuit.

Dehors, la nuit était déjà tomber et Estel monta en haut du mat, pour se refroidir les esprits. Mais en haut, elle trouva Naomie.

- Je croyais que tu n'allais pas venir, lui reprocha sa grande amie.

- On n'était pas censée ce voir aussi, se défendit Estel.

- Je sais, mais depuis quand on suit nos rendez-vous? En passant tu vas mieux?

- Oui oui, répondit évasivement Estel.

- Oh non, s'exclama Naomie.

- Quoi oh non?

- Toi tu es amoureuse, rigola Naomie.

- Quoi!?! Moi? Non, de quoi tu parles, je ne suis pas amoureuse!

- À d'autre oui, je crois que tu es tombé amoureuse de ton beau sauveur Météo.

- Mateo, corrigea Estel, et je ne suis pas amoureuse. D'accrod il est beau, séduisant, gentil, disponible et il m'a sauvé la vie, mais ça ne veut rien dire....Et...Et oui, avoua finalement Estel, je crois que je l'aime...

- AHHH l'amour l'amour, chantonna Naomie. Ça nous frappe quand on s'y attends le moins.

- Mais tu ne dis rien à personne, avertit Estel. Si mon père ou Jack l'apprennait, que je suis amoureuse d'un militaire, je...Je n'ose même pas imaginer leur réaction.

- Moi je dis que tu te fais du maivais sang pour rien, mais je te jure, sur mon Jonathan et sur ma petite Delfine, que je ne dirai rien.

Estel se sentit mieux face à cette promesse et Naomie et elle passèrent la nuit à regarder les étoiles.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Voilà, un autre chapitre de fini. Ouf, celui-là, j'ai eu des doutes à le publier, je le trouve un peu...Un peu dur pour le morale. Mais bon, si vous voulez comprendre le prochain chapitre, il fallait que je le fasses. Alors...c'est ça.

Un p'tit review ne fais pas de mal et fais toujours plaisir. Ciao

- xxxxxxx-

Lilylilas

RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS:

**love sparrow**: Comme tu vois, Estel a maintenant un homme qui risque de l'aimer et de la dorloter mais là il y a le problème papa...À suivre au prochain chapitre!

**BoB Chiri**: Merci de ta review, toujours fidèle au poste dans ma boîte au lettre, tu a fais ma journée.

**Cerrydwyn**: Super revieweuse ;)!

**Eriam Kiaeve**: Désolé que la dispute n'ai pas duré plus longtemps, mais Estel et Naomie sont les meilleures amies du monde avec Jakc et Will. Elles ne peuvent pas rester fâchées l'une contre l'autre longtemps. Mais dis-toi qu'une semaine c'est long à se faire la tête. Moi, avec mon p'tit frère, c'est même une journée.


	5. La grande demande

**Chapitre 4**: La grande demande

Ça faisait presqu'un mois que Mateo vivait sur la Perle Noire. Certes, au début Jack et Will, plus Jack en faite, étaient peu favorable à cet idée. Un militaire...Pour eux, non merci. Mais Estel leur fit remarquer que Mateo avait été enrôlé de force et qu'il n'avait jamais désiré être un militaire.

Puis, comme Will é tait incapable de refuser quoique ce soit à sa fille unique(qu'il connaissait du moins), il parvint à convaincre Jack de le laisser en période d'essais, pour une semaine. Ça fait 3 semaines et il est toujours sur la Perle. Travaillant, tranquille et fiable, l'équipage l'avait adopté.

Mais ce que tout le monde ignorait, sauf Naomie, bien sûr, c'est qu'Estel et Mateo se voyaient en cachette le soir. Mais ils ne faisaient rien de pas catholique, c'était pour se parler, se connaître et pour, aussi, se bécoter un peu(ils sont humains tout de même). Mais un soir, le destin joua encore un drôle de tour à Estel. Mateo la demanda en mariage, en lui donnant une belle bague d'un navire qu'ils avaient pillé il y a de ça quelques jours. Tout le coeur d'Estel voulu répondre OUI, mais sa tête lui criait NON.

Elle expliqua à Mateo qu'elle acceptrait seulement si son père était d'accord et qu'elle attendait le bon moment pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Mateo, le regard sincère, lui dit qu'il pourrait attendre toute une vie pour elle.

- OOHHHH, s'exclama Naomie du haut du mat en entendant ce qu'Estel venait de lui raconter. Il est tellement gentil...OOHH, si tu le largue, je t'amène voir un très bon docteur.

- Crois-moi, si je le largue, je m'amène moi-même chez le docteur, répondit Estel en regardant le soleil se coucher. Comment j'annoce ça à mon père?

- Laisse parler ton coeur, répondit son amie avec le plus grand des sérieux. Tu l'aimes, il t'aime et ça, ton père, même s'il t'interdit de l'épouser, n'empêchera jamais cet amour.

- Tu as raison. Je vais le faire demain matin, première heure.

- C'est bon, en passant, tu pourrais surveiller Delfine pendant que Jonathan et moi allons à terre. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas eu de moment libre ensemble.

Car la Perle Noire avait accosté près d'un village sur les côtes de l'Argentine et Jack avait donné la permission à son équipage d'aller sur terre.

- Mais oui, assura Estel. Va, va rejoindre ton prince charmant, et rapporte-moi un bon fruit, ça fait longtemps que j'en ai pas mangé un.

- Promis!

Et elles descendirent toutes deux, allant dans deux directions opposées.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Jack et Will se tenaient sur le pont, silencieux, écoutant le bruit de la nature et des festivité qu'il y avait dans le village. Aucun des deux n'avait voulu y aller, préférant la tranquillité. Mais Jack à réussit à convaincre Annamariha d'aller y faire un p'tit tour, histoire de se changer les idées, car elle ne faisait que s'occuper de Lily-Rose. Cette petite dernière jouait au Poker avec son père, tandis que Will les observait, amusé.

C'était bien amusant de voir cette petit fille de 3 ans jouer comme son père, qu'elle adorait imiter. Le pire, c'est qu'elle gagnait souvent. Il faut dire que Jack faisait, des fois, exprès de perdre et que Will aidait, en cachette, Lily-Rose.

- J'ai une paire de de Roi, montra Jack en mettant les cartes sur un tonneau vide de ruhm.

- Deux paires, répondit Lily-Rose en montrant son jeu avant de prendre la mise.

- Un instant Lily, dit Jack en mettant sa main sur la mise à son tour. Dans tes paires, il y a le 7 de carreau. Étrangement, j'ai jeté le 7 de carreau. Comment explique-tu ça?

- Magie, articula Lily avec son sourire charmeur en échangeant un regard avec Will.

Jack observa Wil et Lily-Rose, avant de comprendre que les deux étaient de mèches.

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu me fais ça Will, s'exclama Jack en faisant mine d'être offensé.

- C'était son idée, se défendit Will.

- Pas...vrai, riposta Lily.

- Bon d'accord, avoua Will, c'était mon idée, mais c'est elle qui m'a proposé comment faire.

- Mais où vas-tu chercher des idées pareilles, demanda Jack à sa fille.

- J'te r'garde, répondit simplement Lily.

- Le chat sort du sac, constata Will en souriant.

- Une vraie petite Sparow, dit fièrement Jack en ébourriffant les cheveux de sa fille. Maintenant, il faut aller se coucher.

- Nan!

- Oui!

- Nan!

- Oui!

- Nan!

Will devait faire des efforts surhumains pour ne pas rire de Jack, qui agissait exactement comme sa fille. On dirait deux enfants qui se chamaillent.

- Je te donne une pièce d'or et tu vas te coucher, proposa Jack.

- Trois, argumenta Lily.

- Deux et tu pourras aller sur terre demain et c'est ma dernière offre, déclara Jack.

- D'ac, répondit Lily en prenant deux pièces d'or dans la mise et en allant se coucher dans sa cabine.

- Tu t'es fait roulé, lui fit savoir Will.

- Je sais, répondit son ami. Mais si je ne l'encourage pas, elle deviendra aussi honnête que toi.

- Venant de ta part, je prends ça comme un compliment. Mais sans farce, Lily te ressemble beaucoup.

- Tout comme elle ressemble à Annamariha. Oh lala, ça va bientôt devenir un enfer ici, dit Jack en se prennant la tête entre ses mains.

Will éclata de rire, faisant bousculer la lampe à l'huile qu'il avait sur le tonneau.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

_Le lendemain, tard dans la matinée, en raison de la beuverie que l'équipage a eu hier..._

L'équipage, ou du moins une petite partie, préparait tranquillement le départ de la Perle du port du petit village où il avait accosté. Le reste dormait dans ses cabines.

Jonathan et Daniel montaient les voiles, tandis que François s'occupait de Lily-Rose parce qu'Annamariha dormait. Estel était à la barre avec Naomie qui berçait Delfine, pendant que Jack et Will consultaient la route de leur prochaine destination: le Pérou. Soudain, Mateo prit Estel par la taille et lui donna un léger baiser sur son cou.

- Mateo, s'exclama Estel entre la joie et l'indignation, pas devant tout le monde.

Le visage de Mateo perdu toute sa gaité et lâcha Estel.

- Alors quand? Je croyais que tu devais aller voir ton père aujourd'hui à la première heure.

- Comment...

Estel lança un regard noir à Naomie, car elle seule savait ses intentions. Mais cette dernière lui fit un visage d'exaspération.

- Je n'ai pas pu aujourd'hui, reprit Estel. Ce matin, il dormait.

- Alors va le voir tout de suite, proposa Naomie. Je suis passée devant sa cabine et il était réveillé. Vas-y, insista-t-elle. Mateo pourra tenir la barre.

Le visage de Mateo, de nouveau souriant, accepta avec joie. Estel se sentait un peu obligé. Non qu'elle ne voulait pas épouser Mateo, mais elle craignait toujours la réaction de son père. Mais le regard amoureux de son bien-aimé lui donna le courage qu'il fallait.

Puis, elle fit quelque chose qui l'étonna elle-même, elle embrassa Mateo dans un baiser fougeux et passionné. Au diable l'équpage et le fait qu'il ai été un militaire, elle aimait Mateo et maintenant, c'était officiel. Naomie et Delfine en étaient témoins.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

_Dans la cabine de Jack_

- On devrait partir cet après-midi, proposa Jack, penché sur sa carte. Il semble y avoir un vent d'Est qui nous serait favorable.

- D'accord, je préviens l'équipage et...

Ils furent interrompus par l'entrée d'Estel.

- Bonjour Jack, papa...Est-ce qu'on pourrait se parler seul à seul, demanda-t-elle à son père.

- Oui, répondit Will, Jack, tu peux nous laisser?

- Pas de problème, mais ne parlez pas trop fort, ma tendre épouse se repose dans la pièce à côté.

Et il partit, laissant les 2 Turners ensembles. Estel ne savait pas par où commencer et le regard fuyant de sa fille accrocha Will. Il se dit que ça devait être important.

- Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça, commença finalement Estel en se tortillant les mains.

- En anglais j'espère, taquina Will. Ou tu peux essayer en brésilien, j'ai encore les petits notions que l'on a appris lors de notre dernière escapade.

Cette remarque afficha un mince sourire de la part d'Estel, mais l'heure n'était pas aux plaisenteries et Will s'en rendit compte devant la non-réaction de sa fille.

- C'est si important, demanda Will.

- Oui, c'est...Tu sais que j'ai 20 ans dans moins de 3 mois.

- Bien sûr, un père n'oublie pas les anniversaires de ses enfants. Tu veux qu'on te fasses quelque chose de spécial?

- Euh... T'es pas obligé, mais si tu y tiens et...Enfin, non c'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler.

- De quoi alors?

- Que maintenant je suis en âge de me mariée avec celui que j'aime, déclara enfin Estel.

Le visage de Will ne montrait aucune expression, comme s'il était figé dans le roc. C'est ce qu'elle n'aimait pas de son père. Des fois, il pouvait se montrer tellement inexpressif.

- Un Argentin? demanda finalement enfin son père.

- Non, tu le connais.

- Un membre de l'équipage?!?

- Oui, approuva sa fille.

- Mais qui...Mateo! réalisa Will.

- Oui, je sais ce que tu vas dire et...

- Écoute, je n,ai qu'une seule chose à dire et...

- Attends, coupa Estel. Je sais qu'il a été un militaire, qu'il nous a attaqué, qu'il a falli nous tuer et faire couler la Perle Noire, mais c'était parce qu'on l'avait obligé. Tu as vu qu'il est loyal et qu'il ne nous trahira pas pour la marine. Et il m'aime, il me l'a dit, il me l'a démontré et...

- Et est-ce que tu vas me laisser parler, demanda gentiment Will. Je sais tout ça et Mateo est vraiment un bon gars.

Il se leva et prit les mains de sa fille.

- Je suis ton père et je ne veux que ton bonheur, continua-t-il. Si tu aimes Mateo et qu'il t'aimes, alors je te le dis, va le voir et embrasse-le à pleinne bouche, comme un sauvage et...

- PAPA!! s'exclama Estel, entre l'offusquement et l'amusement. Tu passes trop de temps avec Jack d'après moi.

- Oui, je le crois aussi...Enfin, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je veux te voir heureuse, alors je te donne la permission, non, ma bénédiction, pour l'épouser.

- Merci papa, s'émerveilla Estel en le serrant très fort. Je t'adore!

- Moi aussi. Mais si jamais Mateo te brise le coeur, c'est moi qui le briserai en deux.

- Ne t'en fais pas avec ça, rassura Estel.

- À quand le marige, demanda Will en se défaisant de l'étreinte.

- Le plus tôt possible, sur terre ou sur mer, ça nous importe peu.

- Alors pourquoi pas ce soir? proposa Will. Je préviens Jack et l'équipage et on arrange tout.

- Pour vrai? J'accepte, je vais le dire à Mateo sur le champ.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

_Le soir même_

Ce fut le premier mariage que la Perle n'ai jamais eu. Il n'était impressionnant, mais il était parfait pour les deux tourteraux. Ils prononcèrent leurs voeux devant Jack, qui servait de prêtre(il avait insisté, disant qu'il était le seul maître à bord après Dieu). Naomie fut la demoiselle d'honneur à Estel et Daniel fut le garçon d'honneur de Mateo, car tous deux avaient développé une belle amitié ensemble.

Ensuite, il y eu un petit buffet avec des plats nationnal qu'on nous avait préparé en échange d'une bourse d'or. L'équipage à dansé, bu, mangé, s'est amusé et on bien rigolé.

Et durant la fête, Mateo et Estel se sont éclipsés dans un petit coin tranquille du bateau, pour s'offrir leurs cadeaux.

Estel remit à son prince, un magnifique sabre qu'elle avait eut d'un héro Brésilien. C'était une belle lame poli, qui semblait en argent, avec un petit symbole brésilien du courage gravé près du manche, qui lui était incrusté en or.

- Estel, s'émerveilla son fiancé, elle est magnifique. C'est trop pour moi...

- Non, rien n'est trop beau pour toi.

- Tu sais, je n'ai pas beaucoup de possesion, mais il y a une chose que j'ai et que j'affection beaucoup.

Il sortit de sa poche un simple pendentif où une petite pièce d'or pendait au bout de la corde.

- Ça appartenanit à ma défunte soeur. Elle me l'a légué en héritage alors que je n'avais que 12 ans. C'était mon porte-bonheur. Maintenant, je veux te le donner.

- Non, je ne peux, il est important pour toi, il est symbolique.

- C'était mon porte-bonheur, maintenant, je t'ai toi. Et puis, tu ressemblait à ma soeur.

Avec joie et honneur, Estel mit le pendentif autour de son cou et embrassa amoureusement son nouvel fiancé. Jamais elle n'aurait pu être plus heureuse en ce moment, elle avait tout ce qu'elle désirait au monde. Enfin, presque...

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Savez-vous ce qu'est le "_presque_"? Si oui, j'attends vos reviews, en attendant, j'ai hâte de voir vos réactions. À bientôt.

- xxxxx -

Lilylilas

RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS:

**love sparrow** : Désolé si je ne mets pas assez de Will et de Jack, mais je vais tâcher d'y remédier. Et pour les flash-backs, c'est une idée interressante. Merci de ta review.

**Cerrydwyn**: Merci d'avoir reviewer.

**Mac 83**: Merci de ta review.

**Line Weasley**: Voilà le prochain et merci de tes encouragements.


	6. Vieux souvenirs

**Note de l'auteur**: _Ce chapitre ce passe 5 ans plus tard, comme vous allez le lire plus bas, alors, pour que tout le monde suivent bien l'histoire, je vais inscrire l'âge des personnages principaux;_

Naomie: 25 ans

Estel: 24 ans

Jonathan: 26 ans

Mateo: 25 ans

Jack: 41 ans(je ne sais pas exactement son âge, alors j'en ai décidé un)

Will: 39 ans(pareil que pour Jack)

Annamariha: 37 ans(voir Jack et Will)

Daniel: 18 ans

François: 13 ans

Lily-Rose: 8 ans

Delfine: 6 ans et demie

Christopher: 4 ans(nouveau personnage)

Élyssa: 5 ans(nouveau personnage)

Keiri: 2 ans, presque 3(nouveau personnage)

Et je compte faire ça à chaque nouveau chapitre, pour éviter la confusion. Merci Hernie pour la remarque.

**DEUXIÈME NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**: Je souhaite de bonne fin de vacance à tous mes lecteurs. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon été et que votre rentrée et votre année scolaire se passera bien.

**Chapitre 5**: Vieux souvenirs

_5 ans plus tard_

Beaucoup de choses avaient changé et c'étaient sur la Perle Noire et toutes les énumérés, alors on ne relatera que les plus importantes:

Naomie et Jonathan avaient eut un autre enfant. Un merveilleux petit garçon que Jonathan à tenu à nommé Christopher. Mais pour faire plus pirate, tous le surnomme Chris. Âgé de 4 ans, ce petit bonhomme est le portrait de son grand-père, Jack. Tout comme sa grande soeur, Delfine, il commence à se servir d'un épée, quand son père le leur enseigne.

Estel et Mateo, eux, ont eu aussi des enfants. Une première petite fille, qu'ils ont baptisé Élyssa, qui a 5 ans, et une deuxième, Keiri, qui a 2 ans, presque 3 dans un mois. Élyssa à les cheveux bruns de sa mère, tandis que sa petite soeur à aussi les cheveux bruns, mais avec des reflets roux et des tâches de rousseurs. Toutes deux ont aussi les yeux verts. Maintenant, Estel se sentait vraiment comblée(et oui, c'est ça qu'elle voulait).

Aussi, suite à leur petite escapade en Amérique du Sud, la Perle Noire a décidé de retourner au bercail. La seule différence, c'est qu'il sont maintenant plus riche que jamais. Les trésors des Mayas qu'ils ont trouvé au Pérou sont...Incroyables. Des centaines et des centaines de pièces d'or. Assez pour boire toute sa vie, avait rigolé Jack. Mais un début de tempête à forcé le navire à s'acosté sur les côtes du Brésil.

Ce qui ne devait être qu'un petit arrêt de prévenance se termina en voyage. Les enfants voulaient tellement aller voir ce nouveau pays, inconnus pour eux, que leurs parents, attendrient par leurs visages d'anges acceptèrent.

Estel et Naomie, elles, avaient décidé de rentré plus vite sur le bateau, pour se reposer un peu, laissant leurs enfants aux soins de leurs charmants époux. Elles jouèrent plusieurs parties de cartes, rièrent et parlèrent de tout et de rien, quand soudain, durant un partie de Poker, des cris de joies et d'amusements attirèrent leur attention.

Aparament, la visite était terminée.

- Maman, s'exclama Élyssa en montant sur le bateau.

La petite fille sauta dans les bras de sa mère et lui donna un bisous.

- Est-ce que le papa pourrait aussi avoir un baiser de la maman, demanda Mateo en embrassant sa femme.

- Laisse-moi réfléchir...Oui, dit-elle l'embrassant.

Entre les deux tourteraux, c'était l'amour fou. Jamais Estel ou Mateo n'avaient regretté le " _Oui, je le veux_" qu'ils avaient échangé 5 ans plus tôt.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

_Dans la cabine de Jack et Annamariha_

Jack était sortit pour tenir la barre. En quelques heures, le beau temps chaud du Brésil c'était transformé en pluie et tempête déchaînée. Il fallait tout les hommes dehors pour assurer la stabilité du navire. Annamariha a protesté, mais a fini par capituler sous un baiser amoureux de Jack. Elle allait pour coucher Lily-Rose dans son lit, quand cette dernière ce mit à lui poser des questions pour allonger son heure de veille:

- Maman, papa et toi êtes aller en Amazonie hein?

- Oui ma belle, et ça a pas été une partie de plaisir, raconta Annamariha en rabattant les couvertures par-dessus sa fille.

- Comment ça?

- Et bien, on s'est fait attrapé par une tribu là-bas et ils ont faillit nous tuer.

- Est-ce que j'étais dans ton ventre?

- Oui, mais tu étais si petite que je ne le savais même pas, raconta sa mère.

- Comment vous vous êtes échappés? Raconte, s'il te plaîîîîtttt!!!!!

- D'accord, mais après tu te couches, promis?

- Promis, conclut Lily-Rose.

Encore une fois, elle avait gagné dans la négociation. Sa mère s'assit à côté d'elle, sur son lit et commença le récit:

- C'était une semaine après que les Turners soient venus avec nous. On avait décidé d'aller piller l'Amérique du Sud. Mais on avait accosté sur des terres interdites et sacrées, alors les habitants de la tribus nous ont attrapé et tenu captifs dans leur village. On ne comprennait pas leur langue, mais on savait qu'ils ne comptaient pas nous relâcher gentiment. Par la fenêtre de notre prison...

- Comme celles de Port Royale, interrompu Lily-Rose.

- Non, c'était plus une hutte, se souvient Annamariha. Enfin bref, par la fenêtre de notre prison, on voyait qu'ils plaçaient des branches de bois en tas. On comprit donc qu'ils comptaient nous brûler.

Lily-Rose ne pu s'empêcher de pousser une petit cri de peur. Sa mère avait un don pour conter des histoires.

- Mais tu connais ton père, il ne voulait pas mourrir et quand il ne veut pas une chose, il ne veut pas. Alors on a cherché un plan toute la nuit...

- Mais c'était qui "on", redemanda Lily-Rose.

- Jack, Will, Jonathan, Estel, Naomie, Daniel et moi. Le reste de l'équipage était resté sur la Perle. Il y avait aussi un dénommé Friske, mais lui, il a pu s'échapper avant que l'on soit tous captifs. Il a essayé de nous délivrer à lui seul, mais Jack lui a ordonné de retourner sur la Perle et de partir demain soir, avec ou sans nous. Donc, on cherchait un plan, quand Daniel eu une idée de génie. C'était si simple, que Jack se demande encore comment il a fait pour ne pas y avoir songé. La hutte était faite de terre et de paille, mais entouré de gardes, alors Daniel a prit un peu de paille du toit, d'un coup de pistolet que les gardes n'avait pas subtilisé à Estel, on allumé un feu. Le coup de feu a provoqué une légère panique, mais la dense fumée fut ce qui nous libéra. Mais on a dû faire très vite, parce qu'on risquait de tous y passer. Mais comme tu vois, tout est bien qui finit bien, parce qu'on s'en ai sortit vivant et Jack a même pu subtiliser une statuette en or qu'il a revendu à un prix fort.

- J'ai bien aimé cette histoire, avoua Lily-Rose en baîllant. Tu crois que j'en viverai de aventures comme vous?

- Je crois bien que oui, déclara sa mère. Mais là, tu dois dormir, tu l'as promis. Bonne nuit ma petite fleur, borda Annamariha en embrassant sa fille sur le front.

- Bonne nuit maman, répondit Lily en fermant ses yeux.

Annamariha éteingnit sa lampe à l'huile et les chandelles, avant de quitter la chambre de sa fille.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

_Dans la cabine de Naomie et Jonathan_

Bien qu'il fasse une tempête terrible dehors, Jack a permit à Jonathan de rester avec sa femme et ses filles. Il l'avait aussi proposé à Mateo, mais ce dernier à répondu qu'il serait plus utile sur le pont que dans sa cabine, parce qu'il n'a aucune autorité sur ses deux filles.

Bref, Jonathan montrait à Delfine comment on jouait à Bluff:

- Tu as comprit, redemanda Jonathan à sa fille, quand tu penses que je mens, tu dis Bluff et si j'ai mentit, je prends tout le paquet. Mais si je n'ai pas mentit, tu prends tout le paquet. Ok?

- Oui, on peut commencer avant que maman veut que j'aille me coucher?

- Oui, on commence tout de suite, alors 2 As, jeta Jonathan.

- Un 2, jeta Delfine à son tour.

- Deux 3, continua Jonathan.

- BLUFFF!!!! s'exclama Delfine. J'ai trois 3, donc tu a mentit!!!

Jonathan sourit en montrant un 3 et un 5.

- Alors rammase, ordonna gentiment Delfine.

Jonathan s'exécuta et la partie continua. Sa fille était une féroce adversaire. Elle savait très bien compter et dissumuler ses cartes. Une fois, elle a même réussit à mettre 5 cartes, en faisant croire à son père qu'elle n'en avait mis que 3. Le pire, c'est que Jonathan n'avait rien vu. Mais la partie dû prendre fin, car Naomie décida que c'était l'heure d'aller dormir pour Delfine. Naomie avait finalement réussit à mettre son turbulant et excité de petit garçon durant... 1 minute, car ce dernier réclamait encore sa mère.

- Laisse Nao, intervint Jonathan. J'y vais, va border Delfine, suggéra-t-il en donnant un léger baiser à sa femme.

À contrecoeur, Delfine alla dans son lit, mais, tout comme sa tante, elle réclama comptait prolonger son heure de veille:

- Maman, comment papa et toi vous êtes rencontré?

- C'était dans la maison d'Estel. Je me suis faite passer pour elle afin de savoir ce que c'était la vie à terre.

- Et c'était bien?

- Non, répondit franchement Naomie. C'était horrible! La seule bonne chose qu'il y avait, c'était ton papa.

- Est-ce que c'était pareil que pour grand-papa? Comment ils se sont rencontré ton papa et ta maman?

- Ma vraie maman?

- Oui!

Delfine savait qu'Annamariha n'était pas la mère biologique de Naomie. Quand elle a été en âge de comprendre, Naomie l'avait expliqué à sa fille.

- D'accord, alors d'après ce que ton grand-père m'a dit, il se sont rencontrés dans un petit port des Caraïbes. C'était une serveuse dans un minable et dégoûtant Pub. Mon papa n'a jamais su ce qu'il l'a vraiment attiré chez ma mère...Il croit que c'était le fait qu'elle repoussaait ses avances. Mon père, quand il veut quelque chose, il s'arrange pour toujours l'obtenir. Alors il a jeter l,ancre à ce port jusqu'à ce que ma mère daigne à lui adresser la parole. Et lorsqu'elle l'a fait, elle a commencer à tomber sous son charme et ce qui devait arriver arriva, ma mère tomba amoureuse de mon père. Puis je suis venue et elle est morte après.

- Elle te manque, demanda Delfine avec une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix.

- Oui et non...Je ne l'ai pas assez connue, en faite, je n'ai aucun souvenir d'elle et c'est ça qui me fait de la peine.

- En tout cas, moi, si jamais tu meurs, j'aurai beaucoup de peine, avoua Delfine en serrant fort sa mère comme si elle allait rééllement mourir.

- Moi aussi j'aurai beaucoup de peine si tu meurs ma petite sirène(wa, j'aime bien les petits surnoms affectueux). Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne partirai pas tout de suite.

- Bientôt?

- Non, pas avant très longtemps.

- Promis?

- Ça je ne peux pas te le promettre, Delfine, je ne peux qu'espéré.

- Pourquoi?

- Tu es encore trop jeune pour le comprendre. Mais un jour tu comprendras. Bonne nuit ma belle. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi maman, répondit Delfine avant de se retourner et de se plonger dans des rêves remplis d'aventures et de magies.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

_Dans la cabine d'Estel et Mateo_

Mateo était dehors, en train d'aider l'équipage. Non qu'Estel se sentait délaissée, elle savait que c'était plus facile pour coucher les petites de cette manière. Car son charmant et gentil époux arrivait rarement à dire "non" à ses deux petits anges, comme il les appelait. Donc, c'était Estel qui s'occupait de border ses filles. Elle n'avait eu aucune misère à coucher Keiri, mais c'était Élyssa qui lui donnait du fil à retordre. Will disait souvent que sa petite-fille avait le même caractère que sa fille. Malheureusement, Estel devait avouer que c'était vrai. Élyssa était un vrai petit garçon manqué, turbulante et qui n'hésitait pas à répondre ou a contester les demandes de sa mère. Et Estel craignait qu'Élyssa ne donne le mauvais exemple à Keiri qui...Viens juste de se réveiller. Découragée mais pas abattue, Estel prit Élyssa et l'amena dans sa chambre, qui était la même que celle de Keiri, puis la mit dans on lit:

- Écoute Ély, déclara sa mère. Il est tard et tu dois aller dormir. Mais, si tu veux veiller, il y a dehors une grosse tempête qui fait rage, avec des orages et des éclairs. Donc si tu veux veiller, il va falloir que tu aies aider ton père.

À la mention des éclairs, Élyssa devint livide. Dans la vie, la petit fillette de 5 ans craignait 2 choses; les requins et les éclairs. Donc, Estel se servait souvent des peurs de sa fille pour qu'elle l'écoute. Et ça marchait toujours:

- Veux pas, répondit Élyssa. Veux dormir!

- D'mir, répéta Keiri en tapant des mains.

Keiri et Élyssa partageaient un grand lit enssemble, à cause qu'il y avait un petit manque de place sur la Perle. Soudain, un éclair éclaira le ciel et le tonnerre ne tarda à venir. En même temps Élyssa se cacha sous l'édredon, imiter par Keiri, qui elle imitait sa grande soeur, croyant à un jeu, car Keir ne craignait pas les éclairs.

- Bonne nuit mes chéris, borda Estel en ôtant l'édredon pour embrasser ses filles.

- Veux histoire, exigea Élyssa. J'ai peur!

- S'toire, S'toire, S'toire, chantonnait Keiri.

- D'accord, qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

- Dan, demanda simplement Élyssa les yeux pleins d'espoir.

Dan...Encore ce nom faisait encore frémir Estel. Elle se demandait comment elle avait pu leur parler de ce monstre...Mais lorsqu'Élyssa à demander l'histoire de la rencontre d'Estel et Mateo, elle n'a pu esquiver son agresseur. L'homme avait attirer l'intéret de son aînée, qui voulait savoir ce qui était arrivé à Dan, pour être sûr qu'il était loin.

- Tu n'es veux pas un autre, demanda Estel.

- Nan! Dan! Veux savoir c'qui lui ai ar'ver!

- Ok, mais ne te plains pas si tu fais des cauchemars.

- Pr'mis

- D'accord, alors lorsqu'on l'a enfermé, on a réfléchit à sa sentence. Jack, Naomie, Will, Daniel, François et Jonathan étaient tous d,accord pour le tuer après l'avoir longuement torturé. Mais moi je ne voulais pas.

- Pourquoi? s'étonna Élyssa qui elle aussi aurai bien aimé tuer celui qui a fait mal à sa mère.

- Parce que je ne voulais pas agir comme lui, expliqua calmenent sa mère. Donc, j'ai proposé de la laisser croupir dans une forêt, avec un fusil et une seul balle. On l'a abandonné dans une forêt perdue du Chili qui était sur notre route pour le Pérou. Et on n'en a plus jamais entendu parler.Je crois qu'il est mort.

- Je l'espère, ragea Élyssa.

- S'père, répéta Keiri en prennant l'air mauvais de sa soeur.

- Moi aussi, mais l'heure n'est pas à la vengence, mais aux rêves, fit remarquer Estel. Bonne nuit mes chéris et faite de beaux et merveilleux rêves.

- Toi aussi maman, dit Élyssa.

- Si mama, répéta Keiri en imitant sa soeur.

Puis, Estel sortit de leur chambre en lançant un regard rempli d'amour pour ses deux filles, tout en frottant son ventre.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Voilà un autre de fini. J'espère que vous avez aimé. À la prochaine!!!

- xxxxx -

Lilylilas

RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS:

**BoB Chiri**: Merci pour tes 2 reviews en une. J'ai bien apprécié et ne t'en fais pas si t'as manqué un chapitre, je ne vais pas te retracer pour te péter la gueule. Lol, t'es trop finne pour ça.

**Mac 83**: Exactement, tout le monde l'a deviné, je crois que c'était évident non. Merci pour ta review.

**Line Weasley**: Je vois que le Poker fait son effet. Je sens que je vais en faire plus dorénavant. Et oui, comme tu le vois, Estel veut un enfant et elle l'a eu.

**Love Saprow**: J'ai super hâte de voir ton cross-over. C'est quoi le titre? Et merci pour ta review, contente que le poker, tu l'ais aimé.

**Hernie**: Voilà, j'espère que tu as aimé.

**Tarahiriel**: Oui elle veut un goss. C'était si évident que ça, parce que tout le monde me le dit. Merci d'avoir reviewer.


	7. Adieux

Naomie: 35 ans

Estel: 34 ans

Jonathan: 36 ans

Mateo: 35 ans

Jack: 51 ans

Will: 49 ans

Annamariha: 47 ans

Daniel: 28 ans

François: 23 ans

Lily-Rose: 18 ans

Delfine: 16 ans

Christopher: 14 ans

Élyssa: 15 ans

Keiri: 12 ans

Médérik: 9 ans

**Note de l'auteur**: Ce chapitre sera très...dur.

**Chapitre 6**: Adieux

_10 ans plus tard_

Sur la calme mer Méditerranée, naviguait la Perle Noire. Ayant piller presque tout l'Amérique du Sud et les Caraïbes, le capitaine avait décidé d'aller faire leur pirateries ailleurs. C'est donc en Europe que la Perle aboutit.

L'équipage n'était maintenant que composé des Turners-Sparows. Tous les autres avaient, soient démissionnés, soient ils étaient morts. Il faut dire que rien n'est éternel...

Estel et Mateo avait eu un autre enfant. Un petit garçon cette fois, nommé Médérik. Il a 9 ans et est le portrait même de son père. Avec ses cheveux roux bouclés, ses yeux verts et son visage picoté de petites tâches de rousseurs, il semblait être un vrai petit ange, mais c'était une illusion. Ce petit bonhomme était en fait un vrai tigre. Dès l'âge de 7 ans, il était capable de désarmer sa grande soeur Élyssa et son cousin Christopher avec facilité.

Enfin bref, la Perle Noire s'approchait d'un port Italien quand une tragédie survint. Au début, tout était normal:

- Estel, criait Naomie à la barre, bouges-toi et viens ici tout de suite!

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, Estel accouru vers son amie, délaissant son frère, Daniel, et son époux, Mateo, avec qui elle consultait une carte de la région. Estel se demandait bien ce que cette dernière lui voulait:

- Oui? demanda-t-elle à Naomie une fois arrivé à ses côtés.

- Rien, avoua Naomie, je voulais juste que tu viennes, je m'ennuies toute seule ici. Comment ton père peut bien passer toute une nuit à la barre tout seul?

- J'en sais rien. Mais il faut dire que Jack doit venir lui rendre visite de temps en temps.

- Pourquoi toi tu ne viens pas me rendre de visite lorsque je suis de garde la nuit?

- Parce que je dors moi la nuit. J'ai plus 15 ans.

- Ça parait, taquina Naomie.

- HÉÉ, s'exclama Estel en faisant mine d'être indignée.

Entre-temps, Jack,Will, Lily-Rose et François jouait au Poker.

- Je mises 2 pièces, misa Jack.

- Je te suis et je relance d'un autre pièce, rajouta Lily-Rose.

- Trop cher pour ce que j'ai, déclara Will en déposant son jeu.

- Je suis la mise, dit Médérik.

- Moi aussi, décida Jack en mettant une autre pièce dans la mise. J'ai une paire d'As, montra Jack.

- Moi j'ai trois dames, montra Médérik.

- Je vous bats, annonça Lily-Rose en montrant son jeu. J'ai une suite fulsh. Je gagne encore.

Sans attendre, Lily prit la mise et la mit dans sa bourse. Jack et Médérik ne purent retenir un petit grognement d'agacement, car ça faisait 5 fois de suite que Lily empochait la mise.

- Alors, demanda François qui venait d'arriver derrière Lily. Elle vous a encore mis la raclée?

- Que veux-tu chéri, je suis trop forte pour eux, répondit Lily-Rose en embrassant François.

Depuis 2 ans, François avait enfin déclaré ses sentiments à Lily, qui elle, attendait ce moment avec impatience depuis ses 3 ans. Le jeune couple ne s'était pas encore marié, préférant attendre un peu.

Pendant ce temps, Jonathan entraînait son fils, Cristopher, et sa nièce, Keiri, au maniment de l'épée.

- Plus haut le coude, rappela Jonathan à Keiri pour la cinquième fois.

Sa nièce s'exécuta, bloquant ainsi un coup de son cousin. Mais après une habile manoeuvre, Keiri réussit à désarmer Christopher, dont ce dernier avait maintenant son derrière sur le pont du bateau.

- Joli coup Keiri, applaudit Jonathan. Et toi Chris, tu t'es bien défendu, félicitation!

- Mais j'ai perdu, se lamenta son fils.

- Sache qu'un Turner ne pert jamais, réconforta Jonathan. Il peut avoir manqué son coup, mais il ne peut pas perdre. Compris?

- Oui, assura Chris.

- Hey, moi aussi je suis une Turner, rappela Keiri.

- Oh ça oui, assura Annamariha qui avait observé le combat. Y'a pas de doute, tu es une vraie Turner, tu as le même caractère de ta mère.

Ce compliment arracha un sourire à Keiri, qui se sentit gonflé de fierté, car cette jeune fille n'avait qu'une seul héroïne et c'était sa mère. Durant ce combat, en haut du mat, se trouvait Delfine et Élyssa, qui devaient surveiller les alentours, mais qui préféraient mieux papoter:

- En tout cas, quoi que ma mère pense, je ne veux pas être sur ce bateau tout ma vie, décida Delfine. J'en ai marre, j'ai l'impression de vivre dans une cage.

- C'est vrai que l'endroit est restreint, constata Élyssa, mais moi, je n'imagine pas ma vie ailleurs qu'ici.

- Mais toutes les villes qu'on a visité ne t'attirais pas, s'étonna son amie. Moi j'aimerai bien y vivre, ne pas toujours partir...Je ne veux plus découvrir, j'ai envie de rester à un endroit fixe pour une fois.

- Mais si tu pars, avec qui je vais pouvoir discuter, se plaignit Élyssa.

- Ça sera l'avantage avec moi, chaque fois que tu voudras me voir, je serai au même endroit.

- Oui mais...

Élyssa ne termina jamais sa phrase, car au même moment, un boulet de canon s'enfonça dans la coque du navire, faisait tanguer légèrement le bateau et faisant perdre l'équilibre à tout ceux qui se trouvait sur la Perle. Au loin, un navire de la flotte Italienne tirait sur eux et s'approchait dangeureusement. Durant la secousse, Élyssa avait perdu l'équilibre, mais elle c'était rattrepée de justesse à la poutre du mat.

- ÉLYSSA!!!! hurla désespérément Estel, en voyant sa fille en mauvaise posture.

- C'EST BON, cria Delfine. JE LA TIENS.

Au bout de plusieurs efforts, Delfine réussit à remonter son amie et elles descendirent sur le pont, pour être prêtes à combattre au cas ou. Naomie, elle, faisait de son mieux pour s'éloigner, préférant ne pas faire couler du sang inutilement, mais en faisant demi-tour, elle vu qu'il y avait deux autres navires derrière eux...Ils étaient prit au piège.

Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait aucun choix, sauf celui de combattre. Sortant leurs lames et leurs pistolets, tout l'équipage de la Perle était prêts à défendre le navire. D'un seul coup les trois navires prirent place à côté de la Perle et des millitaires des trois navires se mélangaient aux pirates. Le combat était acharné. Estel, Naomie, Delfine, Élyssa et Christopher avaient réussit à monter sur un navire ennemi pour continuer le combat, tandis que Mateo, François, Lily-Rose, Keiri et Médérik étaient montés sur un autre navire.

Jack Will et Daniel combattait toujours sur la Perle, alors que Jonathan et Annamariha étaient montés sur le navire qui leur avait tiré dessus. Durant le combat, les bateaux qui transportaient Estel, Naomie et com. ainsi que Mateo et com. c'étaient éloingnés de la Perle et de l'autre navire. Sûrement le millitants croyaient-ils que de cette façon, ce serait plus facile de tuer ces pirates.

Mais cela ne chagea rien, sinon le fait que les pirates de la Perle se battirent avec plus d'achargnement pour reprendre le contôle des bateaux. Sur le bateau d'Estel, Naomie, Delfine, Élyssa et Christopher, les pirates avaient triomphé, car tout les millitants Italiens ont sauté à l'eau voyant la puissance de leur ennemis. C'était le même sénario pour le bateau de Mateo et compagnie.

- Ça nous fera un flotte, remarqua Naomie à Estel en guidant le bateau vers la Perle où des combats avaient toujours lieux.

- Ouais, c'est ton père qui sera content, ricana cette dernière.

Malheureusement, juste après qu'Estel eut fait sa remarque, la Perle et l'autre navire de la marine Italien, qui était collée sur la Perle, explosèrent, dans un nuage de fumée et de feu.

Ce fut comme un coup dans le ventre des tous. Même lorsque la fumée s'estompa, Naomie et Estel n'arrivaient pas à y croire. Ce fut lorsque Delfine cria le nom de son père que Naomie réagit et se elle se mit à pleurer dans les bras de sa fille et de son fils. Estel, elle, était toujours bouche bée, ne croyant pas ce que ses yeux lui montraient. Des millions de pensées jallir dans son esprit: Est-ce que Mateo était sur ce navire? Tout comme Keiri, Médérik, Will, Daniel, Jonathan ou François? Qui se trouvait sur les deux navires qui venaient d'exploser? Y avait-il des survivants?

Estel ne réagit que lorsque le navire, conduit par son époux, acosta le leur. Keiri et Médérik sautèrent dans les bras de leur mère et de leur soeur, les yeux et les joues rougient par des larmes, montrant qu'ils avaient eu peur. Mateo, à son tour, sauta dans les bras de sa femme et l'embrassa très fort.

- J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu pour toujours, avoua Mateo.

- Et moi donc, pleura Estel. Si ça avait été le cas et que...Et que..

- Chuuut, c'est fini, on est ensemble, réconforta Mateo en resserant l'étreinte autour de sa famille.

- Y a-t-il d'autre personne dans le bateau, demanda Naomie.

- Quoi? Euh...oui, répondit Mateo en défaisant son étreinte.

- QUI?? QUI??? hurlait Naomie sur le brod de l'hystérie.

- Nous, déclara Lily-Rose qui s'approcha de Naomie accompagné de François.

Heureuse, Naomie sauta au cou de sa petite soeur, contente de la savoir saine et sauf, mais soudain, un pensée effleura son esprit:

- Et Jonathan?

- Il n'y a plus personne, avoua tristement François.

- Mais où... demanda Naomie.

Incapable de lui répondre, François regarda les décombres des navires. Comprennant enfin, Naomie se mit à crier et courru à la barre, suivit d'Estel.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, demanda Estel.

- Je refuse de croire qu'ils sont morts tant que je n'aurai pas vu leur corps, siffla Naomie entre ses dents.

Sachant qu'elle ne pouvait raisonner son amie, Estel n'intervint pas, car elle aussi refusait de croire que ses 2 frères et que son père soient morts...

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Arrivés près des décombres de la Perle et du navire Italien, Estel, Naomie et les autres se mirent à huler le nom des manquants:

- JAACK!!!

- WIIIILLL!

- ANNA!!!

- DAANIIEEL!

- JOOO!!!

Ils cherchaient pendant 15 bonnes minutes, sans obtenir une seule réponse. L'espoir de les retrouver vivants commençait à dépérir dans l'esprit des survivants.

Quand soudain...

- HÉ HO!!

L'oreille attentive, Estel crut entendre des cris.

- QUI EST-CE?? Cria Estel.

- DANIEL! Répondit ce dernier. VENEZ VITE!!!

- Naomie, s'exclama Estel. On met les chaloupes à la mer , Daniel est vivant!

- Et Jo? Jack? Anna? Will? voulut savoir son amie.

- Aucune idée, mais dépêchons-nous, pressa Estel.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

_10 minute plus tard_

Sur une grosse planche de bois, flottaient Daniel, avec Jack et Annamariha. Will, aggripé avec Jonathan sur une grosse poutre de bois, maintenait son fils aîné hors de l'eau, car il semblait incconscient.

Mateo, François et Estel, qui étaient sur les chaloupes des vaisseaux Italiens, remontèrent les rescapés. Tous étaient vivants, mais mal en point.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

_De retour sur le navire Italien_

- ...ensuite, continua Will qui s'était trouvé sur le bateau Iltalien qui avait explosé, j'ai entendu un millitaire Italien crier quelque chose dans sa langue et se mettre à fuir, tout comme ses compagnons. Je me suis mis à courir, par instinct, en entrainant Jack et Annamariha. Les millitaires avaient sauté à l'eau et ont à fait de même. Ensuite, peux de temps après, tout à explosé.

- Nous, ajouta Jonathan qui c'était réveillé quelques minutes après avoir été transporté sur le bateau, on se trouvait toujours sur la Perle, mais complètement en arrière...Dire que si on avait Daniel et moi on c'était trouvé quelques mètre plus en avant, on aurait été mort...Enfin, la dernière chose que je me souviens, c'est que j'ai entendu un BOUM et que je suis tombé à l'eau...Après c'est le noir totale.

- Pour moi aussi, déclara Daniel. Lorsqu'il y a eu l'explosion, je l'ai reçu en plein dans les yeux...Dire que ça a été la dernière chose que j'ai vu...

Car même si tout le monde était vivant, certains n'en restaient pas moins blessé. Jack avait une énorme plaie ouverte sur son bras gauche, Annamariha a reçu des débris en feu sur sa tête, faisant ainsi des plaques sans cheveux sur sa tête et Jonathan a des brûlures sur son dos. Will, lui, s'en tire seulement avec une petite grippe, dû à l'eau glacial, et quelques égratignures.

Mais le pire c'était il a reçu l'explosion de plein fouet au visage, il était presque totalement défiguré et était presque qu'aveugle. Son oeil droit ne voyait plus rien et son oeil gauche arrivait seulement à distinguer de grosses formes aux vives couleurs. Voir son frère dans cet état attristait énormément Estel. Personne ne méritait ça, lui encore moins que quiconque.

- Je suis tellement désolée, dit Estel à Daniel la voix tremblante.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui a provoqué l'explosion Estel, réconforta Daniel en essayant de mettre sa main sur celle de sa soeur. Ça dû être un accident...L'important, c'est d'être vivant.

Vivant...Mais à quel prix?

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

_Deux jours plus tard_

Le _7 Chanceux _et la _Perle Noire II_, les deux navires Italiens que l'équipage avait rebâptisé, sortaient maintenant de la mer Méditerranée. Jack, le capitaine de la _Perle Noire II_ et Will, celui du _7_ _Chanceux_, s'étaient mis d'accord pour retourner aux Caraïbes.

Mais avant de retourner aux Caraïbes, certains eurent à faire une déclaration. François et Lily-Rose voulaient partir de leur côté.

Jack et Will hésitèrent un peu, car François n'avait que 23 ans et semblait un peu jeune pour diriger un navire seul, mais après tout, n'était-il pas un Turner et Lily-Rose une Sparow?

C'est en pleurant d'un oeil et en riant de l'autre que Jack et Will acceptèrent. Ils insistèrent même pour que François et Lily-Rose prennent le _7 Chanceux_. Le couple reçu le cadeau de bon coeur. Mais une autre personne allait aussi quitter le navire: Daniel.

Ce dernier fit savoir que son p'tit frère avait plus besoin de lui.

- Et puis, rajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire, qu'auriez-vous fait d'un aveugle?

Estel comprit le choix de son frère, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une profonde tristesse. Voir partir ses deux petits frères...La vie ne serait plus jamais la même sur la _Perle Noire II_.

C'est sous un soleil couchant, que le _7_ _Chanceux_ et la _Perle Noire II_ prirent deux chemins différents. L'un allait au Caraïbes, l'autre avait décidé de faire le tour de l'Afrique pour ensuite aller en Inde.

- Lily me manque déjà, avoua Naomie à Estel.

- Tout comme François et Daniel...Anna prend bien le coup?

- Oui, autant qu'une mère peut prendre le fait que son enfant part, répondit Naomie avec un triste sourire.

- Allez, réconforta Estel. On le reverra, on ne pourra se passer d'eux et ils ne pourront se passer de nous.

Cette remarque afficha un maigre sourire à Naomie, avant de voir disparaître le 7 Chanceux à l'horizon.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Alors, il était comment ce chapitre? Je suis sûre qu'à un certain moment, vous vouliez me tuer. Ben voyons, comme si j'allais tuer Jack et Will! Vous me prennez pour qui!?!?!

En passant, ce chapitre était l'avant-dernier, le prochain serait l'épilogue et **NON**, cette fois-ci, même si j'ai 100 reviews, il n'y aura pas de suite. Quoique peut être si réellement 100 reviews....

Enfin bon, je vous laisser et j'espère qu'on se reverra à l'épilogue.

Bisous - xxxxx -

Lilylilas

RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS:

**Mac 83** : Malheureusement non, comme tu as dû lire, celui-ci était l'avant-dernier. Que veux-tu, comme j'ai dit, rien n'est éternnel et quand c'est rendu qu'on a plus rien à dire, on fait des fics plates et ça t'aurais pas aimé. Mais merci de m'avoir reviewer.

**Love Sparow**: Premièrement, ça m'a fait plaisir d'avoir lu ta fic, elle est super bonne. Deuxièmement, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir pu entrer plus en profondeur avec Will. Troisièmement, je sais que j'ai un peu ramolli Jack, mais que veux-tu, des fois être un papa responsable pu vous changer un homme. Et pour ton idée de petite scène entre Jack et son enfant...C'est une bonne idée, je crois qu'elle sera là dans l'épilogue. Ouvre l'oeil. Merci pour ta review!

**Line Weasley**: Pour ce qui est de François, comme tu vois, il a décidé de vivre sa vie avec sa bien-aimée. Mais ne t'en fait pas, je ne le laisse pas de côté pour autant, on le reverra un peu dans l'épilogue. Comme Estel a si bien dit; Ils ne peuvent se passer d'eux et eux ne peuvent se passer d'eux.


	8. Épilogue: 4 ans plus tard

Naomie: 39 ans

Estel: 38 ans

Jonathan: 40 ans

Mateo: 39 ans

Jack: 55 ans

Will: 53 ans

Annamariha: 51 ans

Daniel: 32 ans

François: 27 ans

Lily-Rose: 22 ans

Delfine: 20 ans

Christopher: 18 ans

Élyssa: 19 ans

Keiri: 16 ans

Médérik: 13 ans

Alec: 3 ans

Jackie: 1 ans et demi

**Épilogue:** 4 ans plus tard

- ...Et là, entre la fumée de poudre à canon, je me battais contre 5 militaires Italiens, racontait Jack à son petit-fils Alec tout en gesticulant. J'en ai tué une avec mon fusil, enbrochant un autre avec ma lame. Comme ça et comme ça, disait-il tout en se battant contre des personnes invisibles. La lutte était acharnée!

Le petit Alec riait de bon coeur et tapait dans ses petits mains pour encourager son grand-père. Alec était le deuxième fils de Naomie et Jonathan. Ce petit garçon était un amalgame. On trouvait le nez d'Estel, les yeux de Jonathan, le sourire de Naomie, les traits de Will et les cheveux de Jack...Mais il avait un caractère typique des Sparows.

- Alors soudain, papi Will m'a prit alors que je luttais encore contre les 4 militaires, car j'en avais tué un, et soudain, BOUM!!!!

L'enfant sursauta mais continuait toujours de sourire, attendant avec impatience la suite, quand soudain...

- Hum, Hum...

Pour signaler sa présence, Naomie se racla la gorge, faisait faire à Jack un peit sursaut.

- C'est ta façon d'endormir des enfants?

Jack fit un petit sourire qui se voulait innocent;

- Ben c'est pas de ma faute s'il raffole de ses histoires, se défendit Jack.

- Boum, répéta Alec en faisant le geste qu'avait fait son grand-père. Bateau fait boum!

- Oui mon ange le bateau a fait boum, répéta Naomie avec un grand sourire. Mais maintenant, papi Jack va aller lui aussi faire dodo.

- Mais est-ce que papi Jack pourrait avoir un petit bonne nuit de sa grande petite fille, demanda Jack avec un grand sourire.

- Papa, s'exclama Naomie entre la gêne et l'amusement. Je ne suis plus ta petite fille.

- Je sais, tu as beau être une jeune femme, pour moi, tu es toujours ma petite Nao.

- Et toi tu es toujours mon petit papa en or, assura-t-elle.

- En or pur, j'espère!

- Le plus pur au monde, rassura Naomie en donnant un baiser sur la joue de son père. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit ma perle, salua Jack en donnant un baiser sur le front de sa fille.

Et il la laissa border son fils, tandis que lui alla dans sa cabine. Il passa devant celle d'Estel et Mateo, qui eux, jouait tranquillement aux cartes avec Keiri, Médérik, Jonathan et Christopher. Élyssa et Delfine, elles, devaient papoter sur le haut du mat. Comme leur mère autrefois. Ce souvenir décrocha un sourire sur le visage un peu fatigué de Jack.

Lorsqu'il y entra, il vit qu'Annamariha dormait déjà. Il ota son chapeau, ses bottes, sa veste et se coucha, enlaçant sa femme par la taille. Il se laissa berçer par le bruit des vagues et la respiration de sa bien-aimée. Mais étrangement, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.

"_Je me tien trop avec Will_, songea Jack en se levant. _Il commence à déteindre sur moi_."

Il remit ses bottes et son chapeau et monta sur le pont, où se trouvait Will, assit sur un tonneau de ruhm vide.

- Bonjour Jack, salua Will. Que me vaut ton réveille si matinal.

- On est déjà le matin, s'étonna son ami.

- À en juger par les étoiles oui, assura Will. Le soleil se lèvera d'ici 4 heures, au maximun.

- 4 heures, réfléchit Jack. Ça nous laisse le temps d'un p'tit partie de cartes.

Sans répondre, Will prit un autre tonneau et le plaça entre Jack et lui. À côté d'eux, se trouvait le _7 Chanceux_. En 4 ans, ils s'étaient croisés 4 fois. Toujours le même jour, au même endroit. Car chacuns avaient prit un chemin différent. Et ce jour là, c'était la fête sur la Perle et le _7_ _Chanceux_ durant tout une semaine, où on se racontait les aventures et les rencontres qu'il y avait eu. Et Lily-Rose et François on eu une petite fille, prénommé Jackie en l'honneur de Jack.

Jackie ressemblait beaucoup à Lily-Rose et à Annamariha. Daniel, lui, était toujours célibataire, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il savait qu'avec son visage un peu défigurer, il n'était pas un tombeur, mais il ne désespérait pas. De plus, il c'était très bien amélioré avec son infirmité. Avec ses autres sens plus aiguisés, c'est près que s'il voyait encore.

Après quelques parties de poker plus tard, Jack commença a discuter, brisant ainsi le doux sielnce berçée par le bruissement des vagues sur la coque:

- On dirait que les cartes roulent pour toi aujourd'hui, remarqua Jack en perdant pour la troisième fois. N'aurais-tu pas prit des cours avec Lily sans ma permission.

- Non, tu sais bien qu'elle refuse de dire ses trucs à qui que ce soit. Une vraie petite Sparow, comme tu dis si bien.

- Ça tu l'as dit. Passe moi deux cartes, demanda Jack. Et toi?

- Quoi moi, demanda Will en prenant trois cartes.

- Bien...Tu ne sembla pas bien.

Malheureusement, c'était vrai. Will avait passé trop d'heures à veiller alors qu'il aurait dû dormir. Si au moins c'était pour fêter plaisantait toujours Jack. Mais hélas, son ami passait ses nuits à se tourmenter, à songer et à se maudire...Et ça, Jack ne pouvait le supporter.

- C'est juste que...Tu sais très bien que je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil...Depuis que...

- Depuis que quoi? Depuis que tu as vu les réels sentiments qu'Élizabeth avait pour toi. Bon sang Will, ça fait presque _25 ans_ de ça. Presque _25 ans_ que je te vois te monfondre pour rien.

- Je l'ai abandonné Jack, rappela Will. Alors qu'elle était enceinte...J'ai un enfant qui ignore qui je suis, un enfant qui doit maudire les pirates...Qui doit me maudire...

- Mais tu as 4 merveilleux enfants qui t'aime, 6 petits-enfants qui t'idole, car tu es le grand William Turner. C'est rien ça pour toi. Et puis, tu as prouvé à Élizabeth des milliers de fois que tu l'aimais à la folie. Tu lui a donné le choix et c'est elle qui a dit non. Pas toi, c'est elle qui t'a fermé la porte au nez.

Jack posa une main sur l'épaule de Will.

- Tu lui a donné une chance et elle l'a refusé. Tu l'as accepté comme elle était, mais, elle, a refusé ce que toi tu étais. Donc moi je dis que tu devrais arrêter de t'en faire mon gars, fit savoir Jack. Elle ne méritait pas un gars comme toi.

- Merci Jack, dit finalement Will. J'en avais besoin.

- Ça fait toujours plaisir. Bon, combien tu mises?

- J'ai pas de jeu. Je vais aller me coucher, déclara Will en se dirigeant vers sa cabine.

- D'acc!

Jack attendit que son ami soit totalement disparu, pour voir le jeu de Will...Jack ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant que son ami avait un 4 As.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&

Will était étendu sur son lit.

Songeait-il?

Se maudissait-il?

Non, pour la permière fois depuis plus de 25 ans, il dormait d'un sommeil calme et détendu. Sur terre, il ne dormait pas à cause de l'appel de la mer et sur la Perle, il ne dormait pas à cause de ses remords pour Élizabeth. Mais une simple discussion avec Jack avait ôté tout le poid que ses épaules frêles portaient. Cette nuit, il dormit jusqu'à tard demain soir. Jack avait interdit à quiconque de le réveiller sous peine d'être jeté par-dessus bord.

Jack savait que son ami avait bien des heures de repos à rattraper, mais davantage à être heureux...Mais ça, sans savoir comment, Jack savait qu'il aurait encore bien du temps et bien des aventures pour que ça se produissent.

**FIN**

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Oui, c'est vraiment la fin TTTT.

C'est toujours triste de finir une fic...Mais bon, quand une porte se ferme, une autre s'ouvre. De tout façon, aux nombres de bonnes fics qui y a sur Fanfiction, vous m'oublirez sûrement très vite(enfin, pas trop vite j'espère lol)

Mais avant de répondre aux reviews et de tirer ma révérances, je tiens à saluer et remercier tous ceux et celles qui m'ont encouragé.

Je tiens aussi à remercier tous mes lecteurs anonymes, qui lisaient ma fic en silence et qui l'appréçiaient. Merci à vous!

Et que votre esprit reste jeune comme celui de Jack.

RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS:

**Line Weasley:** À très bientôt, oui, ça je l'espère. Merci pour toutes tes reviews, au cours de cette histoire.

**Cerrydwyn:** Parce que quand on a plus d'idées, on n'écrit que des naiseries et ça tu n'aimerais pas ça hein? Mais merci pour toutes tes reviews que tu m'as envoyé, pour mes 2 fics. Elles sont toujours bien reçues.

**Falang:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

**BoB Chiri:** Ça, ne t'en fais pas, ma présence n,est pas encore morte. Si tu vas voir mon profil, j'ai encore d'autre histoire et peut être qu'une d'elle t'accrochera. Et pour les personnages(qui est le fils de qui) voilà qui pourait t'aider:

Will et Élizabeth: Jonathan, Estel, Daniel, François et Précillia

Jack et Vicky: Naomie

Jack et Annamariha: Lily-Rose

Jonathan et Naomie: Delfine, Christopher et Alec

Estel et Mateo: Élyssa, Keiri et Médérik

François et Lily-Rose: Jackie


End file.
